Giving it a Chance
by littleweirdwriter
Summary: Suzie tries to keep her reputation as the Digimon princess, tamers play a game of truth or dare, and Rika thinks about giving a relationship a chance. May seem like a Ryuki, but it's Henrika with a pinch of Jurato. COMPLETED
1. Intro

Disclaimer:

I do not own Digimon. If I did, I would have been a character in season three, and my character would have gotten with Henry, lol.

Author's Note(s):

This is my first ever fan fic. So go ahead and flame me if my writing is bad, but don't flame me for the coupling I choose. Please feel free to review and tell me what I need to work on. If you see any spelling errors, bad grammar usage, if something doesn't make sense, my story is too much of a cliche, I'm going way off character, or anything wrong, please tell me.

Things you should know before reading:

Takato, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, Rika, and Henry are 17. Ai and Suzie are 11. Ryo is 19, and Mako is 10. I'm also using the Japanese school schedule where students have school six times a week, where on Saturdays they only school for half the day.

**Giving it a Chance**

Chapter 1: Intro

"So, how is he doing?" asked a girl who had shoulder length reddish-orange hair.

"I'm sorry to say this, but he only has a few more hours to live. The cancer has spread through out the lungs, and there's nothing we can do to stop it," said the doctor in a calm voice.

"I understand," responded the girl as she looked away from the doctor, and into the hospital room where a boy with blue sapphire eyes and short brown hair was staying in.

"If you like, we can send in a priest," said the doctor.

"Can I have some time alone with him first?" asked the girl, who was still staring into the hospital room.

"Ok. If you need anything, just ask the nurses," replied the doctor.

The doctor left, leaving the reddish-orange hair girl alone in the hallway. The girl then slowly walked into the hospital room, and sat down in a chair next to the bed where the blue-eyed boy with short brown hair was lying in. The girl took her right hand from her lap, over to the forehead of the boy, and gentle moved the two tufts of brown hair on his forehead over to the side of the boy's face. This motion woke up the boy.

"Hey, how ya doing?" whispered the boy.

"Not so good," said the girl, tears starting to develop in her eyes.

The boy saw the tears form in the girl's beautiful eyes, "It must be that bad."

"The doctor said... that the cancer... has spread throughout your lungs," said the girl, choking after some of the words. She tried to keep her tears from flowing out of her eyes, but failed.

"Don't cry," said the boy as he giggled.

"This is serious! You only have a few hours to live and you're laughing!!!" the girl shouted at the boy with anger.

"I know it's serious. It's just... well, it's because I thought you would be the last person to care about weather or not I live," said the boy in a low voice.

This statement touched the girl.

"Maybe it's because... I've been fighting my true feelings for you," the girl looked away from the boy. "Truth is... I really love you. I've always loved you, and I... I just didn't want to admit it. I love you R-" the red-orange hair girl was cut off with a kiss from the boy.

Rumiko, the mother of Rika, was watching all of this and started to cry. 'Finally, you told him your true feelings. How sweet!' Rumiko thought to herself, reaching for some Kleenex from a near by tissue box to wipe away her tears.

Rika looked over at her mom. "Mom, are you ok?" asked Rika as she grabbed an energy drink from the refrigerator.

Rumiko looked away from the television, and looked over at her daughter who had her auburn long hair in her usual high ponytail style. "I am," replied Rumiko as she wiped her tears away.

"Then, why are you crying?" asked Rika with a confuse look on her face.

"Because Kairi finally told Riku that she loves him," Rumiko started to cry again after she said this.

Rika looked over at the television, and saw a red-orange hair girl engaged in a deep passionate kiss with a boy with short brown hair, who all of a sudden backed away from the kiss and started to cough. Then the show went into a commercial.

"Now he's going to die," said Rumiko, grabbing some more Kleenex from the tissue box.

"Don't you have a photo shoot or anything better to do then just watch stupid soap operas?" asked Rika taking a sip of her energy drink.

"My photo shoot was cancelled today, and soap operas aren't stupid," responded Rumiko.

"Soap operas are stupid. It's just full of stupid love triangles which never get resolve, only get more complicated, and it's full of sappy romance," replied Rika, taking another sip of her drink.

"You only think it's sappy because you haven't been in love yet. Once you fall in love, you'll be into these sappy things," said Rumiko looking at her daughter with a small smile. 

"Well, that's not going to happen to me. I told Renamon that if I ever become like that, to kill me on the spot," said Rika in a serious tone.

Rumiko looked at her daughter in shock.

"I was just kidding mom," said Rika after seeing the look on her mom's face.

"Have you ever watched a soap opera?" asked Rumiko.

"Nope," replied Rika as she finished up her energy drink.

"Why don't you watch this soap opera with me? You might actually like it," said Rumiko.

"I would, but all that sappiness is going to make me throw up. I had a good lunch today, and I prefer that it stay in my stomach. Anyway, it's first Saturday of the month; and I'm still pissed at you," explained Rika while crossing her arms.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," said Rumiko.

Rika let out a sigh. "No matter how much I don't want to go, I rather go then let the ticket go to waste." This response from Rika surprised her mom.

"You've decided to go? That's great! If you need help finding a date, I can help you!" said Rumiko in excitement.

"I already know who to ask," said Rika with a mischievous smile.

"You do? Well, who are you going to ask?" asked Rumiko impatiently.

"Jeri!" Rika knew that her mother wasn't expecting that answer.

"Oh," said Rumiko in disappointment, expecting Rika to ask a guy instead of a girl to the dance.

"It'll be a girls night out type of thing. I'm going to ask her today," explained Rika.

"Oh, ok."

"And I better leave now or I'll be late!" said Rika when she saw what time it was from a clock in the kitchen.

"Take care, and tell everyone I said hi!" said Rumiko.

"Kay mom!" said Rika as she left the kitchen. Rika then went into another room in the traditional Japanese style house where her grandmother was in. 

"Granny chat again grandma?" Rika asked her grandmother as she entered the room. Rika looked at the computer screen to see that her grandma was indeed on a granny chat room, "Have you ever met any of those people from that chat room? They can be serial killers looking for their next victim," Rika said teasingly.

Rika's grandmother looked over her shoulder and at her granddaughter, "I'm aware of that," she said with a smile.

"I'm going out grandma. I'll be back later. First Saturday of the month," explained Rika.

"Maybe I should walk you to the park. There can be some kidnappers out there looking for a young teenage woman to snatch."

"Don't worry grandma, Renamon will beat them up for me," replied Rika.

"So if I meet someone from this chat room, and they turn out to be a serial killer, Renamon would beat them up for me too, right?" Rika's grandmother asked.

"I won't let her cause I would beat them up myself," said Rika with a smile.

"Take care Rika!" said Rika's grandmother with a small laugh as she reverted her attention back to the computer screen. Rika left the house and walked towards the park.

----------

It was a bright, sunny, warm spring day in West Shiinjuku, with no cloud in site.

"That's all I have. I can't think of anything else to write. How about you?" asked Suzie who was showing her essay to Ai.

"All I have is; it was a dark and stormy night, and I don't know what to write after that. I got struck with writer's block too," replied Ai.

"This descriptive essay is going to be a lot harder than I thought it was going to be," said Suzie, while saving her descriptive essay on the computer before closing the document.

"Does your brother have a descriptive essay?" asked Ai.

"I don't think so. I don't think he ever had to do a descriptive essay for school," replied Suzie.

"Henry had different teachers from Takato and the rest of them, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Maybe Takato and the rest of them had to do a descriptive essay for their teachers?"

"Maybe, but do you think they would still have it? I wouldn't. I usually throw away my schoolwork after the school year ends," said Suzie as she looked over at Ai.

Ai shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but it doesn't hurt to ask."

"True, lets ask them when we go to the meeting today," said Suzie as she looked at a clock in the study room of her family's apartment. "We better go. The meeting is going to start in fifth teen minutes."

Ai looked at the time, "Wow, I didn't notice the time."

Suzie and Ai left the study room and went into Rinchi's, the oldest brother of Suzie, room where Mako was playing a video game.

"Let's go Mako," said Ai.

"Ok," replied Mako, who got up and turned off the PlayStation 2 and the television.

Suzie, Ai, and Mako approached the door to leave, but right before Suzie touched the doorknob, the door open. Suzie, Ai, and Mako jumped back surprised.

"Henry? What are you doing here? You usually go straight to the meeting with Takato, Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu after school," asked Suzie giving her brother a confused look.

"Takato gave me a box of bread for our family, and I just wanted to drop it off here before the meeting starts because Guilmon will eat it all up when he sees or smells the bread," said Henry looking at his little sister who had her short mauve hair in her usual high pigtails, and then looked over to Ai and Mako, "What are you three doing here?"

"Ai and I were just working on our descriptive essay on the computer, because the computer lab at school was closed today," replied Suzie looking up at her blue haired brother.

"Can I have some bread?" asked Mako as he rubbed his grumbling stomach.

"Sure, it's Guilmon bread," replied Henry as he opens the box for Mako, "Do you want some Ai, Suzie?"

"No thank you," replied Ai and Suzie in unison.

After Mako took a piece of Guilmon bread out of the box, Henry walked over to the kitchen and dropped off the box of bread on the kitchen counter and then walked back to the three youngest tamers, "Ready to go?"

"Yes," all three said.

"I'll race you!" said Mako as he ran out of the apartment.

"Hey, that's no fair! You got a head start!" yelled Ai, running after her brother.

"Wait for me!" said Suzie, taking off after them.

Henry locked the door of the apartment and took off after them as well.

----------

The brown haired girl ran after the boy with brown hair. When she finally caught up to him, she tagged him.

"Tag, you're it!" said Jeri out of breath.

"Aw nuts!" said Takato, bending down with his hands on his knees, gasping for air, "You run... very fast....  Jeri... I think you... should try out for track." Hearing no response from Jeri, Takato looked up and saw no sign of her. Once Takato caught his breathe, he went around the playground looking for Kenta, Kazu, or Jeri to tag. After a few seconds of searching, he saw Kazu's visor peeking out from behind a tree. Takato walked slowly to the tree, and when Takato jumped behind the tree to tag Kazu, all he found was Kazu's visor hanging on the tree. 'Wow, that was very clever of Kazu,' Takato thought to himself. Takato heard some laughing coming from behind another tree, so he went over to the other tree and saw Kazu laughing, "Tag, you're it!"

"You should have seen the look on your face when you found my visor!" said Kazu laughing, "It was priceless!"

Takato's D-ark went off.

"There's a Digimon near by?" said Kazu, surprised.

"No, it's just the alarm," said Takato as he looked at the time on his D-ark, "We should go to Guilmon's hide out now because it's time for our meeting."

"The D-ark has an alarm?" asked Kazu.

"Yea, you can set it when you go to the time setting of the D-ark," explained Takato.

"I never knew that," said Kazu as he took out his own D-ark to examine it.

Jeri and Kenta, hearing Takato's D-ark go off, came out of their hiding places and walked over to Takato and Kazu.

"Hey guys, did you know that the D-ark has an alarm?" Kazu asked Jeri and Kenta.

"Yea," replied Kenta, giving Kazu a weird look, "You had that D-ark for about four years now, and you just found out about the alarm today?"

"Why didn't you tell me man?" Kazu asked Kenta.

"I thought you knew."

"What are Tweedledee and Tweedledum talking about?" asked Rika as she walked up to the group.

"Who are you calling Tweedledee and Tweedledum?" Kazu and Kenta both yelled at Rika.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to call you two that," replied Rika.

"Apology accepted," Kazu said with a smile.

"I actually meant to call you two Dumb and Dumber," said Rika with a smirk.

"Hey!" said Kenta, catching the insult Rika just said.

"Kazu just found out that the D-arks have an alarm," Takato answered, hoping to put an end to the insults before it got out of hand.

"And I just found out it tells time too," said Kazu in embarrassment.

"I knew that the D-arks had a clock and an alarm for a long time, because that's the only thing I can use my D-ark for," said Jeri, starting to feel a little depressed.

Everyone looked at Jeri, not knowing what to say to her.

"We better go. Henry, Suzie, Ai, Mako, and or Ryo might be waiting for us," said Takato, breaking the awkward silence.

The five tamers started walking to Guilmon's hideout. Takato held Jeri's hand as they walked side by side with each other behind Kazu, Kenta, and Rika.

"Are you ok?" Takato whispered to Jeri.

"I am. Just missing Leomon again, but I'll be fine," said Jeri as she gave Takato a kiss on the cheek.

~

A/N: I got the names, and only the names, Riku and Kairi from the PS2 game Kingdom Hearts, which is why the names don't match with the character descriptions of the characters from game. I was too lazy to create my own names.


	2. Their Relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Author's Note(s): I want to thank everyone who reviewed for reviewing my fic, your reviews mean a lot to me. For those who read the first chapter but didn't review, I want to thank you for reading my fic.

**Giving it a Chance**

Chapter 2: Their Relationship

It's been four years since the tamers defeated the D-Reaper, and since then, the tamers have been having meetings every first Saturday of each month. In last month's meeting, the digimon had to return to the digital world to help the sovereigns with something, and in today's meeting, the digimon are returning home. Kenta, Kazu, and Rika were walking towards Guilmon's hideout with Takato and Jeri trailing behind them. Rika felt like the third wheel walking with Kenta and Kazu, because they were caught up talking about the hot girls in their school. Rika was about to walk with Takato and Jeri, but when she behind her and at them, she saw Jeri kiss Takato on the cheek, and she didn't want to interrupt their tender moment. Feeling left out didn't bug Rika, it's just she never felt left out before when she usually walks with them to the meeting. Rika wondered why she was feeling left out today. Something was missing. She usually had someone to talk to when they walked to Guilmon's hideout. Then it hit her.

"Where's Henry? He's usually with you guys before the meetings," asked Rika.

"He went home to drop off a box of bread I gave him for his family," replied Takato as they got to Guilmon's hideout.

Kenta, Kazu, Takato, and Jeri put their backpacks off to the side and sat down. Rika just leaned against one of the walls.

"So what's everyone doing this weekend?" asked Kazu.

"That reminds me," said Rika. Everyone looked at Rika. "My mom bought me a double mint ticket without my permission to the end of the school year dance. I don't want to go, but I don't want the tickets to go to waste. Jeri, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, sounds fun. When's the dance?" asked Jeri.

"Next Saturday," responded Rika.

"Oh no. That's our one year anniversary," said Jeri as she looked over at Takato who was sitting right next to her and took his left hand into her right hand.

"Wow, it's been one year already!" said Kenta.

"Well, that's fine. Takato can go with you instead of me," said Rika with a smile, happy that she found a way to get out of going to the dance and not wasting the ticket.

"Can we Takato? We don't have anything planned yet, so why don't we just go to the dance at Rika's school?" Jeri asked Takato, giving him the sad puppy look face.

"I already made plans for us that night. I was going to surprise you, but I guess I have to tell you now. I have reservations to Blowfish next Saturday," said Takato.

"Wow, Blowfish! Isn't that that sushi restaurant with the anime décor and you have to make reservations two weeks in advance?" Kazu asked in shock.

"Yes, that's the restaurant," responded Takato.

"Damn, I guess I'll just have to let the tickets go to wasted then," said Rika.

"Well, you have another option," said Kazu.

"And what's my second option?" asked Rika.

"You can always ask Ryo to go with you," answered Kazu.

"WHAT! Why would I want to go with him?" responded Rika, surprised that Kazu would suggest such a thing.

"Cause you two have that love hate relationship going on. You just act like you hate him because you don't want to show your true feelings for him. Like how Helga acts with Arnold on that American cartoon Hey Arnold. I don't blame you for liking him. He has everything that girls look for in a man. Looks, personality, popularity-"

"If he's such a great guy, why don't YOU date him!" said Rika, cutting off Kazu.

"I know you really like him more than a friend. You just don't want to admit your feelings for him."

"And where did you get the idea that I like him more then just a friend?" said Rika irritated.

"From the way you two flirt."

"FLIRT!?! We don't flirt," stated Rika.

"They just argue a lot," said Jeri, defending Rika.

"The way you two argue makes it flirting," replied Kazu.

"How?" questioned Rika.

"When you two argue, there's chemistry."

"Chemistry? What Chemistry?" Rika said in a load voice.

"Some people pick on the person they have a crush on to get their attention. You pick on Ryo."

"She picks on everyone," said Kenta.

"Yeah, but she picks on Ryo the most," responded Kazu.

"It's not my fault we argue a lot. He usually pokes fun at me and all I'm doing is defending myself. You know what? I don't have to stand around here and listen to this! Tell Renamon to meet me at home." Rika stormed out of Guilmon's hideout.

"Nice going Kazu," said Kenta.

"What? It's true. Don't you guys agree? Think about it. Ryo is the Digimon King, and Rika is the Digimon Queen. They both have similar personalities, and they like to argue with each other because they like and have fun catching each other off guard," said Kazu, looking at everyone around him.

"You have a point," said Kenta.

"What do you think Jeri? You're her best friend," asked Kazu.

"I don't know. Rika hides her feelings really well, and she never talks to me about guys," replied Jeri.

"Yeah, and Rika is hiding her feelings for Ryo by acting like she hates him," Kazu notice Takato hasn't said anything about the topic, "What do you think Chumly?"

"Don't bring me into this," said Takato, waving his hands in the air. Takato didn't want to say anything because he didn't like to pick sides; also he didn't agree with Kazu and didn't want to discuss the topic with him, "Actually, I think you should apologize to Rika."

"Why, for telling the truth? It's not my fault she won't accept her true feelings for Ryo," said Kazu, putting his hands behind his neck.

"You should apologize for pissing her off," explained Takato.

"Dude, she usually gets pissed off."

"That's because you always annoy her," said Jeri.

"Ah, ok I'll apologize," responded Kazu.

----------

Rika was walking away from Guilmon's hideout and was still thinking about what Kazu said. 'How can anyone think I like Ryo? I can't stand him! I do like him, but only as a friend, that's all.' Rika couldn't stop thinking about it until some footsteps interrupted her thinking. She looked up to see who it was.

"Hi Rika!" Mako shouted as he ran past Rika.

"Hi!" Rika greeted back, turning around to watch Mako run towards Guilmon's hideout. Rika heard some more footsteps and reverted her attention back on the pathway to see Ai and Suzie running towards her.

"Hi Rika!" said Ai, out of breath as she ran past Rika.

"Hi!" responded Rika.

"Hi Rika!" said Suzie. She stopped in front of Rika and gave Rika a small light hug. "I'll see in at Guilmon's hideout. I have to catch up to Ai and Mako," explained Suzie, who then ran off towards Guilmon's hideout.

"Ok, but I'm not... forget it!" said Rika, knowing Suzie wouldn't be able to hear her.

Seeing Mako, Ai, and Suzie enter Guilmon's hideout; Rika started walking away again, looking down at the ground until she heard footsteps again. Rika looked up and was happy to see whom it was. Henry ran up to Rika and stopped in front of her to catch his breath.

He panted for a while, "Hi Rika, where are you headed to? We have a meeting today," said Henry, wondering why Rika was walking away from Guilmon's hideout.

Rika looked at Henry confused, "Why were you, Ai, Mako, and Suzie running? You guys aren't late."

"We were having a race."

Rika looked in the direction of Guilmon's hideout then back at Henry, "You run pretty slow."

"I was letting them win."

"Yeah right, you're just saying that to make yourself feel better," Rika said with a smile.

Henry smiled at Rika's comment.

"Why are you walking away from Guilmon's hideout? Is the meeting cancelled?" Henry looked around for Renamon, but saw no sign the yellow-haired fox digimon, "Has the digimon come back yet?" asked Henry.

"No, they haven't returned yet, and the meeting isn't cancelled. I'm going home. I don't feel like hanging out today," said Rika while she crossed her arms, and looked away from Henry.

Henry tilted his head to look at Rika's purple eyes. He could tell from her eyes that something was bugging her. "You're lying. What happened?"

Rika looked at Henry's gray eyes and let a sigh. "My mom bought a double mint ticket to the last dance at my school. I don't want the tickets to go to waste, so I asked Jeri to come with me. She can't go because she has plans with Takato that night. I wasn't going to go anymore, but Kazu got this stupid idea that I should ask Ryo to the dance."

"Oh," said Henry.

Rika looked away from Henry's eyes and off to the distance, "Do you think there's something between Ryo and me?"

Henry gave Rika a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think there's something between Ryo and me relationship wise?"

Henry felt kind of down when he heard Rika ask that question, but he put those feelings aside to focus on Rika's question. "Why do you ask?" asked Henry.

"Kazu said I should ask Ryo to the dance because he thinks there's some chemistry between us. What chemistry? All we do is argue. Has there ever been a time when I showed any sign of liking him more then just a friend?"

"Well, there was that one time..." said Henry, as he started to reminisce.

*****(Flashback)*****

Henry watched from a distance.

Justimon: Sakuyomon, listen to me. I want you to send all your power to my blade. Quickly!

Renamon: What? You can't be serious.

Rika: Has the fighting gone to your head or something? The force of it could kill both of you!

Ryo: It's a chance I'm willing to take, Rika. We've tried everything else and we haven't even been able to land a scratch! But with the combine forces of your strength and my blade, we can give the D-reaper something to really howl about!

Rika: Or you could die. Did you ever think about that, hotshot?

Ryo: Well, then they'll be one less person to poke fun at you, right pumpkin? 

Rika: You big twerp. You're doing all this just to impress me, aren't you?

Ryo: So, is it working or not?

Justimon: Come on, Sakuyomon. It's now or never!

Renamon: Rika, are you sure?

Rika: Ryo may be out of his pompous mind, but he's also right. It's the only chance we have of destroying that thing.

Sakuyomon: All the power of my body... my soul... my mind... I now send to you... all the strength within my heart... my spirit to you I now freely give...

*****************

Rika looked at Henry, "You take that as evidence that I like him more than just a friend?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the floor, "Kind of. You were really concern about him."

"I would be concern for anyone in that situation," said Rika.

"Name five reason how it's not evidence," said Henry, challenging Rika.

Rika never turned down a challenge, so she took on Henry's challenge. "One. I was only thirteen. That's a young age to have any romantic feelings for any body. Two. I was emotional when all of that happened because the future of the world has resting on our hands, and at that moment there was no sign of us winning. Three. I had to go with his stupid plan because we had no other plan to defeat the D-Reaper. Four. His plan failed! Do you think I would want to be with a guy who left me defenseless against the D-Reaper after taking all my power? Five. Like I said earlier. I would have acted the same way if someone else were in Ryo's position at the time. If you like I can also give you a sixth reason," said Rika with a smile, knowing she got her point a crossed.

"What's the sixth reason?" asked Henry out of curiosity.

Rika was about to say the sixth reason, but for some reason, she couldn't say it. "There is another reason, but I can't put my finger on it," said Rika, getting frustrated at the fact she couldn't figure out the other reason. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she lost it.

"You did proved to me that your relationship with Ryo is simply platonic," Henry's heart didn't want him say what's on his mind, but his mind told him to, "but..." Henry hesitated on saying the next line, "you'll never truly know until you give the relationship a chance," Henry couldn't believe he just said that. 'I should take my own advice,' Henry thought to himself.

Rika looked up at Henry who was a few inches taller than she was, trying to look into his eyes, but she couldn't because Henry's eyes were focused on the ground. "So, you're telling me I should ask him to the dance to see if there is something between me and him?" Rika asked slowly.

Henry took a deep breath in to keep his composure. "Yes." It hurt Henry to say that.

Out of all her guy friends, Henry was the one she respected the most. He was one of the first people she trusted. So any advice he gave, she would take it without question.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," said Rika.

"We better go to the meeting. The meeting was suppose to start a few minutes ago," Henry said in a fake cheerful voice.

"Ok," said Rika.

They walked towards Guilmon's hideout.

----------

"There's only three weeks of school left, and you guys still have to do an essay?" Kazu asked Suzie and Ai.

"Yeah," Suzie and Ai replied in unison.

"I don't remember having to do a descriptive essay," said Kazu while he scratched his head, trying to remember if he had to do one before.

"We did have to do one. You just didn't do it because you didn't feel like doing work for the last month of school," Kenta told Kazu.

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember."

"So you guys did do one. Do you still have it?" Ai asked Kenta.

"Sorry, I throw all my school work away once I get my final report card for the school year," Kenta responded.

"I have mine. I always keep my school work just in case my brother needs to study off of them in the future," said Jeri.

"Great! Can we please borrow your descriptive essay?" asked Suzie.

"Sure," Jeri responded back with a smile, "just stop by my house anytime to pick it up."

Rika and Henry entered Guilmon's hideout. Mako walked up to Henry and tugged on his t-shirt.

"Yes Mako?" said Henry looking down at Mako.

"Next time we race, don't make it so obvious that you let us win. We know you don't run that slow."

Henry laughed, "Sorry, I had to talk to Rika."

"Oh, ok," said Mako.

Kazu went up to Rika, "Rika, I'm sorry for pissing you off earlier."

"You're forgiven," said Rika stubbornly, "Just don't let it happen again. Can we start the meeting now?"

"You know the rules. We can't start until everyone shows up," said Takato.

"Well, you don't have you wait any longer cause I'm here!" Ryo said in a load voice as he jumped into Guilmon's hideout.

"Fashionably late as always. Ryo, for once can you show up to a meeting on time?" said Rika irritated.

"Sorry pumpkin, if I knew you missed me so much, I would have soon up sooner," said Ryo as he stood next to Rika.

'If I had a pumpkin around me right now, I would throw it in your face so you can see how a real pumpkin looks like,' Rika thought to herself. "I don't miss you. It's just the sooner you arrive, the sooner the meeting starts, and the sooner the meetings starts, the sooner it'll end, and the sooner it'll end, the sooner I'll get to go home and be away from YOU. And don't call me pumpkin unless you want a pumpkin thrown at your face," said Rika, annoyed.

"You didn't complain when I called you that the first time," Ryo said with a smile.

"See what I mean," said Kazu, nudging Kenta.

"What did you say Kazu?" said Rika, giving Kazu a deadly glare.

"Nothing!" Kazu replied fast.

"Ok, let's start the meeting!" Takato said out loud to get everyone's attention.

----------

The meeting went on for two hours. Nothing out of the ordinary happened in today's meeting. Like every meeting, they caught up with each other to see how everyone was doing. Their meetings were more like monthly reunions. It was near the end of their meeting and the digimon haven't returned yet.

"The meeting is almost over. Where are they?" asked Henry, getting worried that something bad might have happen to their digimon.

"Guilmon emailed me that they were going to get here by the end of our meeting," responded Takato.

"How can he email you?" asked Kazu.

"I gave him the palm pilot that Yamaki gave me when we went to the digital world four years ago," answered Takato.

"Are you sure it's this weekend and not next weekend?" asked Ryo.

"He said they'll be back by the next meeting, so I'm pretty sure it's this weekend," replied Takato.

"Ryo what are you doing next Saturday night?" asked Rika, not believing what she's going to do next. 'I'm going to regret this later,' Rika thought to herself.

"I don't have anything planned? Why? You want to go on a date with me?" said Ryo teasingly.

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you want to go to my school's dance with me?" Rika said in a low voice, not looking at Ryo.

Silence fell upon Guilmon's hideout, as everyone, except Henry, was stunned that Rika asked Ryo to the dance. Ryo never expected Rika to say that to him.

"I would be honored," Ryo said with a smile.

Takato looked at Henry to see his reaction and notice Henry was looking a bit down.

"Ok then. Pick me up at six. If you're a second late, I'll leave without you," said Rika in a monotone voice.

"I told you so," Kazu whispered to Kenta.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming," Ai whispered to Suzie, "I always thought there was something between her and your brother."

"Me too," responded Suzie.

"Why is it quiet in here?" said a voice that came from the digital field in Guilmon's hideout.

Henry, who recognized the voice, looked up to see Terriermon appear from the digital field. "Well, it's been quite quiet around here since you're big mouth left," said Henry, happy to see Terriermon again.

As soon as Terriermon appeared, the other digimon appear right after him, one after the other.

"Guilmon, I missed you boy!" Takato said as he saw Guilmon appear. Takato walked towards Guilmon and gave him a hug.

"I missed you too Takatomon, but you know what else I miss?" Guilmon said innocently.

"What?' asked Takato.

"Bread and peanut butter!"

Takato laughed at Guilmon's comment, "Don't worry, I made a special bunch of bread for you at home, and I bought a bunch of peanut butter."

"Ooh, goody!" Guilmon said with excitement.

Renamon appeared before Rika. They just stared at each other. They didn't need to say anything, because they both knew how happy the two of them were to see each other by just looking at one another.

"Lopmon!" Suzie cried out in a load voice as she saw Lopmon appear, "I missed you so much!" said Suzie as she gave Lopmon a tight hug, making the rabbit like digimon choke.

"Jeri!" Calumon said out loud as he appeared from the digital field and jumped into the arms of Jeri, "Miss me?"

"Of course!" said Jeri as she gave Calumon a hug.

Impmon appeared from the digital field and walked casually towards Ai and Mako, trying to hide his excitement about being back.

"Impmon we missed you," Ai said calmly as she gave Impmon a hug. Mako just patted Impmon on the head.

"I missed you guys a little bit," said Impmon. Ai and Mako both knew Impmon missed them a lot and just didn't want to show it.

It was Marineangemon's turn to appear from the digital field. "Hello Hello!" the small pink digimon said as he flew towards Kenta.

"It's good to see you too!" said Kenta with a smile.

"Where is he?" said Kazu, getting impatient to see Guardromon.

As soon as Guardromon appeared, Kazu jumped on him and gave him a hug, "It's good to see you man!"

"It's good to be back," Guardromon responded.

Cyberdramon was the last digimon to appear.

"I hope you behaved without me in the digital world," Ryo told Cyberdramon.

"I did," replied Cyberdramon.

"That's good." Ryo looked at the time on his blue d-ark and turned towards the group, "Well, we better get going. Bye everyone! And Rika, I'll see you next Saturday," said Ryo as he winked at Rika.

"Do you have something in your eye Ryo?" said Rika.

Ryo laughed at Rika's comment.

Everyone said bye to Ryo and Cyberdramon as they left.

"What's happening next Saturday?" Renamon asked Rika once Ryo and Cyberdramon left Guilmon's hideout.

"I'll tell you about it later," Rika responded. "I'll see you guys around," Rika said to the rest of the tamers and their digimon.

"We better get going too or our parents will start worrying about us," Ai said.

Everyone said bye to Rika, Renamon, Ai, Mako, and Impmon as they left.

Henry looked around at the remaining tamers and digimon, "We better be going too."

"Before you leave, can I talk to you in private Henry?" asked Takato.

"Ok," said Henry.

Henry and Takato got out of Guilmon's hideout and walked half way down the stairs to talk.

"So, what's up?" asked Henry.

"Are you ok?" asked Takato, concerned.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be ok?" questioned Henry.

"Because Rika asked Ryo to the dance."

"And why wouldn't I be ok with that? I told Rika to ask him."

'You're always putting people before yourself,' Takato thought to himself. "I know you like Rika," said Takato.

Henry looked at Takato wondering how he found out. Henry told no one about his small crush on Rika.

"How did you...?" Henry stopped talking not knowing what to say.

"I had a feeling. Henry, I was in your position before, so I know how it feels. It took me awhile to admit my feelings for Jeri. So, are you really ok with Rika going with Ryo to the dance?"

"I am," Henry said bluntly.

"But?"

"No buts Takato."

"If I wasn't with Jeri, and Jeri asked out Ryo. I would be hurt."

"That's you Takato, but I'm ok. I think it's a good idea for Rika to go to the dance with Ryo."

Takato knew where Henry was going with all of this, "You want to make sure there's nothing between them."

"I don't think anything is going to happen between Rika and Ryo at the dance. If nothing happens, then we would positively know there's nothing but friendship between them," Henry said optimistically.

"If something does happen?" questioned Takato.

"Then, I can't do anything about it can I," Henry said in a down voice, "Anyway, there's plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yeah, but you don't sound happy about that fact."

"We just have to wait and see what happens," said Henry.

"When Kazu told Rika to ask Ryo to the dance, she got mad at him. How did you convince her to ask him?" asked Takato.

"I told her to give the relationship a chance," Henry said in a low voice.

"You should take your own advice," said Takato looking Henry in the eye.

Henry let out a sigh, "I know."

After that conversation they went back to Guilmon's hideout. When Takato and Henry entered Guilmon's hideout, Terriermon jumped onto Henry's right shoulder.

"So, what did you guys ttalk about?" asked Terriermon

"I'm surprised you didn't eavesdrop on the conversation with your giant ears," said Henry as he turned his head to look at Terriermon.

"I would have if I wasn't listening to Kazu tell us about Rika asking Ryo to the dance," responded Terriermon.

Henry looked away from Terriermon when he made that comment, "Well, we better go," said Henry, trying to stay away from the topic about Rika asking Ryo to the dance, "Suzie, Lopmon are you ready?"

Suzie walked around Guilmon's hideout giving everyone a goodbye hug.

"Well the meeting is over. Kenta, Marineangemon, Guardromon, and I are going to leave too," said Kazu after receiving a hug from Suzie.

Jeri looked at the time on her yellow D-ark, "Perfect timing. I have to go and help my family with the restaurant."

"Guilmon and I will walk you and Calumon," said Takato.

"Ok," said Jeri with a smile.

The rest of the tamers said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

~


	3. The Dance

Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon.

Author's Note(s):

I'm glad people are enjoying my fic, and I hope it will continue to do so. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I enjoy getting your reviews. To everyone who reads this fic and is not reviewing, thank you for reading my fic. For the suggestion of creating a villain for the tamers and their digimon to help the romance along, I'm going to stick to my original plans for this fic; I will consider that suggestion if I decide to do another fic in the future. Anyway, there's already a lot of great Henrika fics out there that have villains to help the romance along. I'll still think about it, maybe there is a spot in this fic for that, but you'll have to wait and see. I'll stop talking now, so you can start reading.

**Giving it a Chance**

Chapter 3: The Dance

It was the day of the dance, and Rika was sitting in class, staring at the clock, waiting for class to end. Once the long hand of the clock reached the number twelve, the bell went off. 'Finally,' Rika thought to herself. She stayed at her desk for a while and watched the majority of her classmates rush out of the classroom. Rika was in no hurry to go anywhere, and she didn't want to get stuck in the rush, so she waited for the majority of her classmates to leave. Once the majority of her classmates left, Rika got her stuff and left the classroom as well. As she walked down the halls of her high school, she could hear girls talk excitedly about the dance tonight. Rika wasn't excited about going to the dance. Dances weren't her type of thing. She didn't see what was the big deal about dancing in a big dark room to music with teachers chaperoning. Rika walked out of her school and headed home. When Rika got to an empty street, Renamon appeared.

"How was school?" Renamon asked.

"Boring as usual," said Rika, "How's your day?"

"Same as usual," Renamon replied.

Renamon and Rika looked down the street and saw some people in the distance.

"I'll meet you at home," Rika said to Renamon who quickly disappeared.

----------

"Grandma I'm home!" Rika said out loud as she entered her house and took off her shoes. 

"I'm still fixing lunch," Rika's grandmother responded from the kitchen.

"Take your time grandma," replied Rika as she past by the kitchen. Rika went down the hallway, and into her room to change out of her uniform and into a t-shirt and a pair of denim capris. After that she went to the kitchen where her grandmother was cutting up some avocados.

"How was school today deaar?" Rika's grandmother asked

"It was fine," said Rika as she sat down at the dining table. Rika noticed a shopping bag sitting on the table. "Did you go shopping today?" asked Rika as she took the bag to see what was inside. 

"No, you're mom did before she went to her photo shoot," Rika's grandmother replied.

Rika pulled out a spaghetti strap denim summer dress out of the shopping bag and examined it. "Did she try on this dress before she bought it? It looks small for her."

"That's because she didn't buy it for herself," Rika's grandmother replied.

Rika looked over at her grandmother in fear, "Please tell me it's for you."

"I'm sorry Rika, but you're the only one who can fit into that dress."

Rika let out a big sigh of frustration as she placed her forehead on the dining table.

"I tried to talk her out of shopping for you."

"Thank you for trying," replied Rika.

"I know something that will cheer you up."

Rika lifted her head from the table and looked at her grandmother with hope, "You'll put on this dress and go to the dance as me?"

"No, but I made your favorite for lunch," Rika's grandmother said with a smile as she placed some sushi in front of Rika.

"Yum, California rolls," Rika said with a grin, "Thank you grandma."

"You're welcome. Where's Renamon?"

Renamon suddenly appeared in the kitchen and sat down next to Rika.

"Here you go Renamon."

Renamon bowed at Rika's grandmother in respect, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So mom is at a photo shoot?" asked Rika.

"Yes she is."

"Her photo shoots usually don't end until eight. I'll just wear my usual to the dance and you can tell her I wore the dress."

"Your mom is coming home early today because she wants to see you before you go to the dance."

"Great, I have to wear the dress. Can tonight get any worse?"

"An evil digimon can appear and start ruining the city while you're at the dance tonight," said Rika's grandmother.

"If it gets me out of the dance, I'll be ok with that," Rika said right before she started eating her lunch.

Rika's grandmother gave off a small laugh at Rika's remark as she brought her own lunch to the table. All three of them sat there and eat lunch together.

----------

It was 5:45p.m. Rika was in the bathroom getting ready for the dance when the doorbell rang.

"Rika take your time, I'll get it," said Rumiko as she went over to the door to answer it. Rumiko slid open the door and saw Ryo who was dressed in khaki pants with a bottom up red collar t-shirt.

"Good evening," Ryo greeted.

"Hello Ryo, come in. Rika is still getting ready. Do you want anything to drink while you're waiting?" said Rumiko as she stepped aside to let Ryo in.

"No thank you, I'm fine," said Ryo as he entered the house.

Rika's grandmother walked over to Ryo and Rumiko. "Rumiko, why don't you go get Rika, I'll keep Ryo company."

Rumiko did what her mother told her and walked down the hallway over to the bathroom where Rika was in and knocked on the door. "Rika, Ryo is here."

Rika opened the door and walked out. Rika was wearing her hair down and was wearing the denim spaghetti strap summer dress, which showed off the curves of her body, with a pair of white sneakers. Rumiko looked at her daughter from head to toe. "You look remarkable!" Rumiko said as she hugged her daughter. "Ryo is waiting for you, but before you go, I want to give you something."

Rika looked at her mom wondering what her mom would give her. Rumiko took Rika's left hand and put a small wrapped package with something circular in it onto the palm of Rika's hand, and she put Rika's fingers over it to cover it up. Rika looked at her mom stunned. "I'm giving you this just in case... you know," Rumiko said shyly.

Rika looked at her hand and opened it to see what her mom gave her. "A mint?" said Rika, surprised.

"Yes, like I said earlier. You might need it in case you get your first kiss tonight," Rumiko said with an innocent smile.

"Umm... I don't think I'll need it, but thanks mom," Rika said sarcastically and thought to herself, 'At least she didn't give me a con-'

"You should be going now Rika. You don't want to keep Ryo waiting all night," said Rumiko cutting off Rika's thinking.

"That's a good idea," said Rika.

"What is?"

"Letting Ryo wait all night."

"Rika!" Rumiko said with a laugh.

Rumiko and Rika went over to where Rika's grandmother and Ryo were waiting.

Ryo did a trouble take once he saw Rika. "Hi Rika, you look really pretty."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," said Rika, as she looked Ryo over.

Ryo was stunned to see her wearing a dress, and he couldn't help but stared at her not believing what she was wearing.

Rika could feel Ryo staring at her and it made her felt uncomfortable, "Ryo, why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Talking about pictures," said Rumiko as she lifted her right hand to reveal a camera.

'I should have kept my mouth shut,' Rika thought to herself.

Rika stood next to Ryo and they both smiled for the camera.

"One... Two... Three!" said Rumiko as she took a picture of Rika and Ryo. "That was cute. You two better get going or you'll be late. Have fun!"

Ryo and Rika walked out of the Japanese style house and walked towards Ryo's jeep. Once Rika heard her mom and grandmother closed the front door, Rika took the hair band around her wrist and tied up her hair.

"Why are you putting up your hair? It looked perfect down," commented Ryo.

"Do you think I would ever wear my hair down in public?" responded Rika.

"Hey, I thought I would never see you in a dress," responded Ryo.

"The only reason why I'm wearing this dress, and why I wore my hair down earlier was for my mom," said Rika as they got to Ryo's jeep.

Ryo open the door for Rika.

"You know Ryo, I can open doors myself."

"I know, but what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't madam," Ryo said in a British accent.

"I'll let you open doors for me tonight if you promise me that you won't ever put on that bad British accent again."

"Deal," Ryo said with a smile as he closed the door for Rika.

Ryo got to the driver sit and they drove off to the dance.

'Have fun you two,' Renamon thought to herself as she sat on the roof of Rika's house and watched the jeep drive away.

----------

The dance was almost over, and Ryo and Rika were talking about random stuff near the refreshment stand. Rika was surprisingly having fun at the dance, and was surprised that she was having a conversation with Ryo without having it turn into an argument.

"I'm surprised that Cyberdramon, a power hungry digimon, acts childish when he's Monodramon," said Rika.

"Well, everyone who's tough has a soft side," said Ryo hinting at Rika.

"Just like how annoying people can't be annoying all the time, which is a big surprise," responded Rika getting Ryo's hint.

"This is the last song for tonight. I hope all of you had a good time. Have a safe drive home, and a safe night!" announced the D.J. as he put on the slow mix of Simple and Clean by Utada Hikari.

"Last song of the dance. We haven't dance to a slow song yet," said Ryo as he looked at Rika.

"Yeah, so? I don't want to dance to a slow song," replied Rika.

"This song isn't that slow. Come on, it's the last song," said Ryo.

"If it'll make you shut up, fine," said Rika.

They walked onto the dance floor. Ryo put his hands on Rika's waist and Rika wrapped her arms around Ryo's neck. Ryo could feel Rika tense up.

"Don't worry Rika, I won't make a move on you," said Ryo.

Rika took in one deep breath to help her relax. They started to sway to the music. Once Rika got comfortable dancing with Ryo, the song ended.

"See, it wasn't that bad," Ryo told Rika as they stopped dancing.

"You're right, it wasn't that bad. It was just really boring."

"Well the dance is over. Do you want to eat out?" asked Ryo.

"I don't think there's any restaurants around here that's open at midnight, and I better get home because I don't want my mom and grandmother to worry about us," responded Rika.

So they left the dance and Ryo drove Rika home.

----------

Once they got to Rika's house, Ryo walked Rika to her door. When they got to Rika's door, Rika turned to Ryo.

"Thank you for coming with me to the dance," said Rika.

"My pleasure. Thanks for inviting me," said Ryo as he stepped closer to Rika.

Rika took a step back when Ryo did that, but Ryo took another step closer to her.

'Oh no. He wants a kiss. Why can't he get the hint that I just want to go inside and sleep,' Rika thought to herself.

Ryo started to lean in.

"Ryo?" Rika's question stopped Ryo from leaning in any further.

"Yes Rika?"

"Why do you like me?" asked Rika.

Ryo looked into Rika's purple eyes and thought about her question, "I like you because you're strong, independent, brave, truthful, and pretty. And I like the fact that you like me for who I am, and not for my fame and looks."

"What fame and looks? And where did you get the idea that I like you?" said Rika sarcastically.

"If you didn't like me, we wouldn't be friends."

Rika was caught off guard by that comment.

"I also like how we're alike."

'He likes me because I remind him of himself. How conceited,' Rika thought to herself again.

Ryo started to lean in closer to Rika again.

"I'm sorry Ryo, but we can't," said Rika, stopping Ryo from getting any closer to her.

"Why not?" asked Ryo, "Didn't tonight mean anything to you?"

"Tonight was special, because I got to know you better. Tonight also showed me that I do like you, but only as a friend."

"How do you know you don't like me as more?" asked Ryo in a calm voice.

"I don't know, I just don't," stated Rika.

"That's not a valid reason Rika."

"Why do you want to know?" asked Rika, annoyed that Ryo wouldn't drop the subject.

"To make sure that you don't like me more than just a friend."

"Probably because you're annoying at times."

"I have a feeling that that's not the reason."

Rika turned her back at Ryo and hurried to slide open the door of her house to get away from Ryo, so she wouldn't have to answer his question, but Ryo put his hand on her shoulder and turn her around so she could face him again.

"I know you're hiding something from me. There's a lot of girls that want to be with me, and I don't understand how they can like me, but you can't."

"There's a lot of girls that like you, why don't you date THEM!" exclaimed Rika.

"Because I like you, and I won't believe you don't like me until you give me a good reason why."

"Probably because you're annoying and conceited."

"And?" said Ryo.

Rika looked into Ryo's eyes and saw that he wasn't going to stop questioning her until she told him the reason.

"You're not him," Rika finally whispered out.

Ryo looked at Rika stunned.

"Who?" asked Ryo.

Rika looked away from Ryo. Ryo knew Rika wouldn't tell him who it was, no matter how much he bugged her.

"Then why did you ask me to the dance and not him?"

"To make sure there wasn't something between us besides friendship. Everyone says that there's something between us, and I wanted to see if there was. Ryo, you are a great guy, but you're just not the type of guy I want to be with. Can you picture us being all cute and cuddly with each other?"

Ryo thought about the question for a while, "You're right, that would be scary."

"Yes it would," said Rika as she laughed.

"Sorry I forced you to answer me."

"You're forgiven if you promise me one thing."

"Ok, what's the promise?" asked Ryo.

"Don't tell anyone about the conversation that just took place."

"Ok," said Ryo with a smile.

"Good night Ryo."

"Good night Rika."

Ryo started to head towards his jeep, but stopped and turned around to Rika who was unlocking her front door.

"Rika, one more thing."

Rika looked at Ryo.

"Even though we know there's nothing between us, it doesn't mean I'll stop teasing you."

"We can't get everything we want."

"No we can't," replied Ryo, "Bye Rika!"

"Bye Ryo!"

Ryo got to his jeep and drove away, as Rika slid open the front door and entered her house.

~


	4. The Digimon Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Author's Note(s):

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my fic; I enjoy reading your reviews. For everyone else who reads my fic but doesn't review, thank you for reading my fic. I'm going to try something new in this chapter. I liked Suzie's pink outfit in the show. I want to see how well I can tell a story without using names.

**Giving it a Chance**

Chapter 4: The Digimon Princess

It was a sunny day in the city. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Two people with digimon were standing on a sidewalk. The girl in pink felt something wrong was going on, and then all of a sudden a huge digimon appeared in a nearby vacant lot. The two ran to the vacant lot. Before Terriermon started to fight, his human partner tried to reason with the huge digimon. The huge digimon didn't listen, so Terriermon attacked it. Terriermon did his best to stop the huge digimon from causing distraction. Then all of a sudden, Suzie found a way to win.

"Digi-modify, Alias activate!" screamed Suzie as she slapped her card onto the table.

Lopmon fell backwards in defeat.

"I win!" screamed Suzie as she jumped up from her sitting position.

"Shh! I'm trying to watch a movie here," said Terriermon, who was sitting on the blue couch that faced the television.

Suzie looked at the television and saw that Terriermon was watching the third Digimon movie. It was on the scene where T.K. and Kari find Willis and Terriermon in New York City.

It was Sunday mourning. Suzie and Lopmon were playing a round of the digimon card game on the rectangular coffee table that sat between the television and blue couch that Terriermon was on.

"Ready to go?" asked Henry as he entered the living room. Henry noticed Lopmon lying on the floor. "Lose again Lopmon?"

"Yeah," replied Lopmon as the digimon got up from the floor.

"Can I finish this movie first?" asked Terriermon.

"No, I want to get there early to get a good spot," whined Suzie.

"Momantai Suzie! It doesn't start for another two hours. You can practice some more with Lopmon in the meantime," said Terriermon, who was still focus on the movie.

"I can give you the Miss Pretty pants treatment for two hours," said Suzie. Suzie didn't do the Miss Pretty pants treatment anymore, but she does use it against Terriermon and Lopmon to get her way with them.

"On second thought, I think we should go now to beat the crowd," said Terriermon, a little frighten at the idea of getting the Miss Pretty pants treatment.

Suzie got her D-ark, card reader, and cards off of the coffee table. Henry and Suzie walked over to the kitchen where Mayumi, their mom, was cleaning up, and Janyuu, their dad, was sitting down at the dinning table reading the newspaper.

"Mom, dad, we're going to go now," said Henry.

"Is Rinchei and Jaarin going too?" asked Mayumi.

"Rinchei can't go because he has some work to do, and Jaarin is going to go out with her friends later," explained Henry.

"Suzie, are you sure you don't want your mom and me to come?" asked Janyuu as he put down the newspaper he was reading.

"I'm sure. We'll see you later, love you!" said Suzie, who was impatient to leave.

"Love you both, take care you two!" said Janyuu.

Suzie and Henry gave their parents a hug goodbye. They left the kitchen and meet Terriermon and Lopmon at the door. Suzie and Henry put their shoes on, and then Suzie put Lopmon on her back, disguising Lopmon as a backpack, where as Henry just let Terriermon sit on his head.

"It seems like only yesterday, Suzie was blackmailing me to get me to go everywhere with her. Now she doesn't want to be seen in public with me. They grow up so fast," said Janyuu as he heard the entrance door close, signaling that Henry, Suzie, Terriermon, and Lopmon have left the apartment.

----------

Henry, now carrying Terriermon like a stuff animal, and Suzie, still wearing Lopmon as a backpack, got to the park. They headed to the open grassy field part of the park. When they got to that part of the park, they saw a big stage set up with a bunch of tables set up on the ground in front of it with two chairs set on opposite ends of each table. The annual digimon card tournament was being held today, and this year it was being held in the park. Even though the tournament wasn't schedule to start for another hour and a half, fifty or so digimon fans were already there. Henry and Suzie, still carrying their digimon, walked over to the sign in booth.

"Hi, my name is-"

"No need to tell us your name. We know who you are," said the lady in the booth cutting off Suzy, "You're Suzie Wong, right?"

"Yes that's me," said Suzie, surprised the women knew her, "How did you know my-"

"Any digimon fan who plays the card game knows who you are. You're known as the Digimon Princess. You won the last three tournaments. Ready to win this years?" asked the lady cutting off Suzie again.

"I'm not sure about winning, but I am ready for some competition," answered Suzie modestly.

"All I need you to do is pick a table, then you're all set."

Suzie looked at all the unoccupied tables that were set up and saw one next to a tree.

Suzie pointed to the table next to the tree, "Can I have that table next to that tree?"

"Yes you can. Take this and put it on the table. Good luck!" said the lady as she handed a piece of paper to Suzie.

"Thank you," Suzie replied back.

Suzie and Henry left the sign in booth and started to head towards Suzie's assigned table.

"Did you see that?! She knows who I am and she said any digimon fan who plays the card game knows me! She said I'm known as the Digimon Princess! Wow!" said Suzie with excitement, surprised that she had a reputation.

"Don't let it get to your head," said Henry.

"Henry, Suzie!"

Henry and Suzie turned around and looked in the direction where the voice came from and saw Kenta and Kazu.

"Hey, what brings you two here?" asked Henry.

"We're here to stop the Digimon Princess's winning streak. Isn't that right Kenta?" said Kazu nudging Kenta with his elbow.

"That's right! We practiced all day and all night for the past week," said Kenta.

"So prepare to lose Suzie!" Kazu finished off.

Suzie offered her hand out in sportsmanship, "May the best tamer win."

Kazu shook her hand and then Kenta.

"Where's your table? Are you two competing with each other in the first heat?" asked Henry.

"No, but our tables are over there right next to each other. Suzie, why don't you move your table to the table next to ours?" asked Kenta.

Suzie looked over to where Kazu and Kenta's table were. "There's no tree."

Kazu looked at Suzie puzzled, "So?"

"I picked that table over there so Terriermon and Lopmon can watch me play from the branches of the tree."

The mention of digimon made Henry realize that Guardromon and Marineangemon weren't around, "Where's Guardromon and Marineangemon?"

Marineangemon, hearing his name being called, popped out of Kenta's pant pocket. "Hello, Hello!"

"I still don't understand how he can stand staying in your pocket," said Henry amazed.

"Guardromon is at Guilmon's hideout. If I brought him here, he would be mobbed by digimon fans wanting to take a picture with him or something," said Kazu.

"I better get to my table and get ready. Hopefully we'll be able to compete with each later," said Suzie.

They greeted each other goodbye. Kazu and Kenta headed to their table and Henry and Suzie headed to her assigned table. When Henry and Suzie got to the table, they both put down their digimon. Terriermon and Lopmon climbed the tree and sat on a steady branched that was a few feet above the table. Suzie and Henry looked up at them.

"You two will be ok up there?" asked Henry.

Terriermon looked down at Henry and Suzie, "We're fine. We have a great view from up here."

Suzie looked at them and noticed how visible they were. "I'm afraid that if someone looks up, they'll notice them."

"If they do, just tell them its part of the decoration for the tournament," replied Henry.

----------

The tournament started and Suzie was playing up to her reputation. She just finished her fourth heat in record-breaking time, and her opponent just left her table. Suzie noticed Henry was getting bored watching her.

Suzie stretched out her arms and looked up at her brother who was standing next to her seat, "You don't have to watch me play all my heats. Why don't you walk around?"

"I want to cheer you on,"  said Henry with a soft smile

"Why don't you take a break? Don't worry about me. Terriermon and Lopmon are watching me from above, and I'll send one of them to get you when I make it to the final heat."

Henry was bored watching his sister play and did want to walk around for a bit, but he didn't want to leave his sister's side, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Suzie with a smile.

"Do you want me to get you anything while I'm walking around?" asked Henry.

"No, I'm fine," said Suzie.

Henry looked up into the tree, "How about you two?"

"We're fine," Terriermon and Lopmon said in unison.

"Do you want to come with me Terriermon?" asked Henry.

"I'm too comfortable up here to move," responded Terriermon.

"Ok," said Henry, surprise that Terriermon didn't want to go with him.

Henry left. It was very crowded in the park today due to the tournament. Henry looked around to find something to do. He saw a small hill with a large tree on it off in the distance, and no one was around it. Henry was kind of tired, so he decided to head over there to take a nap. Henry walked over to the tree and sat down, resting his back against the trunk of the tree. From where he was sitting, he had a great view of whole digimon card tournament event. Henry just sat there admiring the view. Henry noticed some leafs fell onto his lap, so he just brushed it off. Just as he brushed off those leafs, some more fell, and he just brushed those leafs off too. Leafs continued to fall every time he brushed them off of his lap.

"What's wrong with this stupid tree?" Henry said out load.

"Did you just call the tree stupid?" a voice from above asked.

Henry looked up and saw Rika with a leaf in her hand sitting down on a branch with Renamon standing next to her.

"You know what they say. People tend to pick up habits from their friends," said Henry with a smile.

Rika noticed Henry was alone, "Where's Terriermon?"

"Terriermon is sitting in the tree next to Suzie's table at the tournament," replied Henry.

"Rika?" asked Renamon.

Rika nodded at Renamon knowing what she was asking, and Renamon disappeared.

Henry climbed up the tree and sat down on the spot where Renamon was previously standing. He sat shoulder to shoulder with Rika, with the trunk of the tree on his other side.

"How's Suzie doing?" asked Rika, who was looking over at the event.

"You mean the Digimon Princess. She's doing great. Two more rounds and she'll be in the final heat."

Rika notice that Henry called his sister the Digimon Princess, "She only got that reputation because people found out Ryo trained her. If she wanted to be the best, she should have came to me for training."

"Well, Ryo offered to teach her. How did the dance go last night?" asked Henry who was afraid, but at the same time anxious to hear her answer.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rika said bluntly.

"Was it that bad?" questioned Henry.

"No, it was fun," Rika stubbornly admitted.

Henry wanted to ask one more question, but he knew if Rika wanted him to know, she would tell him. A few seconds of silence fell upon the two.

"Thank you," Rika whispered out while she fumbled with the leaf in her hands.

Henry was baffled, "For what?"

"For telling me to give it a chance. Because now I can shove an _I told you so_ in Kazu's face!" Rika said the last sentence sarcastically.

Henry was happy to hear that there was nothing between Rika and Ryo, but he needed to make sure.

"How do you know there's nothing there?" asked Henry.

Rika gave out a loud sigh of frustration, "He's just not my type!" stated Rika.

"Sorry I asked," said Henry in a low voice. He felt bad that he went over the line with his question.

Rika felt bad for snapping at Henry like that. "I'm just tired of answering that question," Rika explained in a calm voice.

"What type of guy are you interested in then?" Henry asked shyly as he looked over at Rika who was staring at the leaf in her hand.

Rika knew the answer to that question, but she couldn't tell Henry. She couldn't find the courage to tell him that he was her type. Rika turned to look at Henry, and found herself looking straight into his deep gray eyes because they were sitting so close to each other, their faces just inches away from each other.

Rika thought about how she would answer that question.

Renamon suddenly appear on the other side of Rika.

"Suzie made it to the final round," said Renamon.

"Already? Thank you Renamon. We'll be right there," said Henry. Then Renamon suddenly disappeared.

Rika took advantage of Renamon's interruption to change the subject.

"She finished two heats already? I didn't know she was that good," said Rika.

"They don't call her the Digimon Princess for nothing," said Henry.

"We better go now, or we might miss the battle," said Rika.

Henry and Rika climbed down the tree and headed to the tournament.

----------

"They're coming," Renamon said from the branch above Suzie's table.

Suzie looked up at Renamon, "Ok, thanks Renamon."

"The Digimon Princess makes it to the final round again!" yelled Kazu as he and Kenta walked over to Suzie's table.

Suzie watched Kazu and Kenta walk over to her, "Which one of you is my final opponent?"

"We didn't make it. The playoff for the last sit to the final heat is still happening over there," said Kenta pointing to a crowd a few yards away.

"Dude, why aren't you over there watching to see who'll be your next opponent?" asked Kazu.

"I want to be surprised," responded Suzie, "How far did you two make it?"

"I lost in the first heat," said Kenta in embarrassment.

"I only made it to the third heat," said Kazu.

"There's always next year," said Suzie, trying to cheer up Kazu and Kenta.

"You two have been entering tournaments for the last four years and you two still can't make it anywhere near the final round?" said Rika as she and Henry got to Suzie's table.

Kazu stood next to Rika and nudge her with his shoulder, "Maybe some pretty girl can give me some one on one lessons."

"Oh please! It'll be easier to teach a dog than to teach you," remarked Rika.

"I can teach you," said Ryo, who was holding a bouquet of white tulips, as he walked up to the group.

Kazu was shocked that the Legendary Tamer just offered to help him with his card playing skills. "You will? Thanks man!"

"How about me?" asked Kenta, feeling left out.

"You two Kenta," said Ryo. Ryo turned his attention to Suzie, "Here Suzie, these are for you. Congratulations on making it to the final round again. I would have made it earlier but some people stop me to ask for an autograph," Ryo said as he gave Suzie the bouquet of tulips.

At first Suzie was speechless from shock that Ryo gave her flowers. "Thank you!" Suzie was finally able to say after a few seconds.

"Maybe Suzie should give a relationship with Ryo a chance," Rika whispered to Henry.

Henry tense up at the thought of it, and Rika notice Henry stiffen up next to her.

"Momantai Henry, I was just kidding."

"Did you just say momantai?" asked Henry.

"I wonder who I got that from?" Rika sarcastically responded.

"Hey you guys!" Takato greeted, as he and Jeri, who was carrying Calumon in her arms, walked up to the group.

Everyone greeted the couple.

"How was your anniversary?" asked Rika.

"Everything was peachy! Blowfish was great. They have really good food, and the place was really pretty. Thank you Takato," said Jeri as she kissed Takato on the cheek.

Takato blushed, "Your welcome."

"How was the dance?" asked Jeri.

"It was ok," responded Rika.

"Just ok? I know you had fun," said Ryo.

"Ok, it was a little bit fun," Rika stubbornly said.

"So are you two a couple now?" asked Kazu.

"No. So don't worry Kazu, Ryo is still all yours," Rika said with a grin.

"Hey Calumon, up here!" said Terriermon.

Calumon flew off of Jeri's arms and up to the branch where Lopmon, Terriermon, and Renamon were sitting.

"How long have they been up there?" asked Kazu.

"Since the tournament started," answered Suzie.

"I forgot about that," said Kazu.

"Marineangemon, do you want to join them too?" Kenta asked his digimon.

Marineangemon flew out of his pocket up to the branch where all the other digimon where.

"Where's Guilmon?" asked Henry.

"He's at his hideout keeping Guardromon and Monodramon company," Takato responded.

Suzie looked at everyone who surrounded her table, "Wow, almost everyone is here except Mako and-"

"Ai makes it to the finals!" the announcer said over the speakers.

"Ai?" everyone said surprised.

"I didn't know Ai played," said Kazu.

"Impmon taught her and Mako," answered Suzie.

Kazu thought about what Suzie said, "Who taught Impmon?"

"I did," said Renamon.

Kazu looked up at Renamon, "Who taught Renamon?"

"Who do you think?" stated Rika.

One of the supervisors of the event walked up to Suzie.

"We're going to have the final match up on the stage so that we can tape the battle and project it onto the screen. It'll make it easier for everyone around to watch the battle," explained the supervisor.

"Can my friends come up with me?" asked Suzie.

"I'm sorry, they can't," said the supervisor.

"That sucks," said Kazu.

----------

Suzie went to the stage and sat down at the table that was set up. The other tamers watched from the lawn, and the digimon remained hidden up in the tree. Mako and Impmon soon joined the group of tamers a few seconds after Suzie left.

Ai got to the stage and sat down at the table, "Hi Suzie!"

"Hi Ai! Why didn't you tell me you were going to join the tournament?" asked Suzie.

"I wanted to surprise you."

Suzie giggled, "You sure did. Who was your last opponent?"

"My brother."

The announcer walked onto the stage and over to the table.

"Suzie, the Digimon Princess, has won for the past three consecutive years. Will Ai win this year and take away Suzie's title?" said the announcer trying to make the battle sound dramatic.

"May the best player win and good luck," said Suzie as she smiled at Ai.

Ai smiled back at Suzie, "Good luck to you too!"

The battle went on. A few minutes past and Suzie and Ai were neck to neck. Suzie picked up a card and smiled.

Suzie swiped the card through her card reader, "Lady of force activate!"

The announcer watched Suzie's move, "The Digimon Princess has won again!"

Ai looked at the card Suzie just used. "That's not fair! That's a rare card. If Ryo didn't give you that card I would have a better chance to win."

"Collecting rare cards is part of the game," said Suzie.

"You're right. Good game!" said Ai as she got up from her sit, walked over to Suzie, and gave her a hug.

"Suzie, would you please come here to receive you award," said the announcer.

Suzie got up from her sit and walked over to the announcer who was standing at the front center of the stage.

"This year the Digimon Princess wins a free camping trip," announced the announcer as he gave the certificate to the free camping trip to Suzie.

After Suzie got a certificate to the camping trip from the announcer, she and Ai walked off of the stage and over to the rest of the tamers. Everyone congratulated her on her victory.

Suzie looked at her certificate. "Let's all go on a camping trip this summer."

"That's a good idea. School gets out in two weeks. Maybe instead of having our monthly meeting at Guilmon's hideout next month, we'll all just go on a camping trip," said Takato looking at everyone.

"That would nice," said Jeri.

"Yeah, that'll be cool," said Kazu.

"I'm game," Kenta joined in.

Rika shrugged, "It would be better than having another boring meeting at Guilmon's hideout."

Ai looked at Mako, "Mako and I would have to ask our parents first."

"It would be good to do something different," said Ryo.

"Suzie and I will find out how to use this certificate and we'll call all of you to confirm plans," said Henry.

"So it's official. We're going camping in two weeks instead of having our normal meeting," said Takato.

Everyone agree.

~ 

A/N: If you're wondering, Ryo and Rika retired from playing the card game after the D-Reaper saga and that's why they didn't enter the tournament. I lied about trying to write a chapter without names, and I just mentioned Suzie's outfit to try to make you think that the girl in pink was Suzie. I didn't want to make it obvious that I was twisting the beginning. That's the last time I'll do that because I know if I do it one more time, I'll kill it.

P.S. I read on a web site that the card Suzie received from Ryo in episode 46 was Lady of force. I thought it was Queen something (I forgot the name). Was the card Lady of force?


	5. The Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Author's Note(s): I want to thank everyone who reviewed my fic for reviewing my fic, and I want to thank the people who didn't review but read my fic for reading my fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Giving it a Chance**

Chapter 5: The Dare

It was a cool Sunday starry night. The tamers got off of school yesterday, and for their first full day of summer they went camping. They were camping in the same place where Henry and Takato fought Sinduramon, the bird deva, about four years ago. The tamers, except for Ai and Mako who couldn't go because their parents wouldn't let them, were sitting in a circle around the campfire roasting some marshmallows. Takato sat to the right of Jeri, who was sitting next to Rika, who sat next to Henry with Suzie sleeping against his left shoulder, who was next to Ryo, who was next to Kazu, who was right next to Kenta, who was sitting to the left of Takato. The digimon, except Renamon, were tired from hiking all day and were already sleeping in the tents. Renamon was in the woods meditating.

"This is the best camping trip I've ever been on, especially since everything is free," said Kazu, before stuffing his mouth with a roasted marshmallow.

"I know what you mean. I thought that Suzie only won a free camping lot in the woods, but I didn't know it included the tents, sleeping bags, lanterns, and everything else," Henry added.

"Too bad it's only for one night," said Takato.

Silence feel upon the group as they watched the fire.

"Let's play truth or dare," said Kazu, breaking the silence.

"I don't want to play that stupid kid's game," retorted Rika.

"Why Rika? Are you afraid that you'll have to confess your love for me?" teased Ryo, "I know your inner child wants to come out and play."

"My inner child wants to come out and kick some sense into you that I don't like you in that way!" Rika answered back.

"Come on Rika, it'll be fun," said Jeri, trying to convince Rika to play.

"You just want to play so you can have an excuse to kiss Takato in front of us," replied Rika.

"You said it yourself Rika. It's just a kid's game, so why not play?" said Ryo.

"Cause the same stuff happens every time people play this stupid game. Someone ends up kissing someone else, someone ends up stripping, or someone ends up confessing his or her love for someone. It's the same thing every time. This game is just a waste of time," stated Rika.

"But it's fun," Kenta said shyly.

"The camping trip can't be complete without playing truth or dare. We'll just play one round," said Takato.

"We have nothing better to do," Henry added.

"Fine, I'll play!" exclaimed Rika, who was tired of her hearing her friends trying to convince her to play.

"Let me put Suzie in the tent before we start," said Henry.

Henry picked up Suzie and carried her into his tent. After he set Suzie into her sleeping bag next to where Terriermon and Lopmon were sleeping, he got out of the tent and rejoined the group at the campfire.

"I'll start first," said Ryo, who looked immediately at Rika.

"Rika, truth or dare."

"Truth," Rika immediately said without giving choosing dare a thought.

Ryo got a big smile on his face when he figured out what to ask her, "Name three things you like about me."

Kazu and Kenta started to laugh.

"This is going to be interesting," said Kazu.

It took a while for Rika to answer.

"You're a good card player," Rika finally forced herself to say.

"That's one. Two more," said Ryo, who was still smiling.

"You're a good tamer," Rika unwillingly added.

"One more," said Ryo who was enjoying this.

"You're determine," said Rika.

"See, it wasn't that bad was it?" Ryo said to Rika.

"It was as bad as getting a tooth pulled out," contradicted Rika.

Rika looked around the circle to choose her victim, "Jeri, truth or dare."

"I pick truth," said Jeri, afraid of the dares Rika would think of.

Rika had a mischievous smile on her face, "Have you had sex with Takato yet, and if not, have you two come close?"

Jeri just sat there blushing, and Takato started to fidget where he sat.

"No, we haven't slept with each," stated Jeri.

"Have you two come close?" Rika said slowly.

"Isn't it only one question per truth?" asked Jeri.

"I asked two question in one," said Rika.

"Yeswecamecloseonce," Jeri whispered out fast and in a very low tone.

No one was able to hear her.

"What did you say?" asked Rika.

"Yes, we came close once," repeated Jeri in a low, manageable to hear tone this time.

Takato blushed.

"What!" said Rika, surprised.

"Wow, my man almost became a man," said Kazu.

Everyone gave Kazu a weird look for making that weird remark.

"What? It's true," said Kazu.

"Ok, lets go on with the game," said Henry.

Jeri looked around the circle and her eyes stopped at Henry, "Henry, truth or dare?"

Henry thought about his choices, "Since no one has picked dare yet, I pick dare."

Jeri pondered about what she would dare Henry to do, "I dare you to go skinny-dipping in the creek."

"Ok, let me get a towel first," said Henry.

When the Henry got his towel from his tent, the tamers left their camp site and headed over to the nearby creek to watch Henry to his dare.

"How long do I have to stay in the water?" asked Henry as they reached the bank of the creek.

"A minute," said Jeri.

Henry walked up to the water and started to strip. He took off his black t-shirt first. Rika unconsciously checked out Henry's body. Her eyes scanned Henry's upper body and she admired Henry's well-defined six-pack.

'He's skinny but he has a nice body,' Rika thought to herself with a smile.

Before Henry started to unzip his dark brown cargo shorts, he looked over at Rika and Jeri who were standing right next to each other.

"Can you two please?" said Henry as he waved his index finger in a circular motion in the air.

Rika and Jeri turned around.

"Rika, don't get mad at me," Jeri said quietly, so only Rika can hear her.

"Why would I get mad at you?" Rika asked Jeri.

"For the question I'm going to ask you," said Jeri timidly.

"I won't get mad at you for asking me a question," said Rika.

"Did I just see you checked out Henry's body and smiled?" Jeri prepared herself to get yelled at, but instead heard nothing from Rika. Jeri looked over at Rika and saw her blushing.

Seeing Rika's reaction made Jeri giggle, "Cute!"

When Rika and Jeri heard a splash, indicating that Henry was in the creek, they turn around again.

"So how is it Henry?" asked Ryo.

"Besides the water being icy cold, and the fish nibbling on my butt, it's ok," said Henry with water up to his chin.

"Hey Rika, maybe you and I can go skinny-dipping tomorrow mourning," said Ryo.

Rika walked over to Ryo who was standing a few feet in front of her. Rika gentle put her hands on Ryo's back, then pushed him hard into the creek. Rika then walked back next to Jeri.

Like Henry, Ryo was now in the creek with water up to his chin, "I'll take that as a no." Ryo looked over at Henry, "It's not that cold."

"That's because you have clothes on," replied Henry, "Jeri, can I come out now?"

Jeri looked at the time on her d-ark, "Yes you can."

Jeri and Rika turned around again to let Henry get out of the creek and put on his clothes. The tamers then walked back to their campsite. Once they got there, Ryo went into his tent to change out of his wet clothes, and then quickly rejoined the group at the campfire.

Henry watched Ryo sit down, "Ryo, truth or dare."

"Dare," answered Ryo.

"Suzie accidentally brought one of my older sister's outfits with her. I dare you to wear it for the rest of the game."

"What's the outfit?" asked Jeri.

"A baby blue t-shirt with a navy blue skirt," replied Henry as he got up from his sitting position.

Henry walked over to his tent to get the clothes. Once he got the clothes, he walked over to Ryo and handed him the clothes. Ryo then walked over to his own tent to change. Everyone stared at Ryo's tent waiting for him to step out. Once Ryo stepped out of his tent, Kenta took a picture of Ryo with his digital camera. Everyone started to laugh at Ryo, seeing him in Henry's older sister's outfit. The t-shirt was small and tight on him. The bottom of the t-shirt ended right above his belly bottom. The skirt was also tight and short on him that it kept on riding up every time Ryo made a step making Ryo having to pull it down every time he took a step.

Ryo sat back down in the circle and looked over at Takato, "Takato, truth or dare."

"Truth," responded Takato.

Ryo stood back up, "Does this skirt make me look fat?"

Everyone laughed at Ryo's corny joke.

"It makes you look more crazy than fat," said Takato as he laughed.

Ryo sat back down. Takato looked at Kenta and Kazu and thought about whom to pick.

"Kenta, truth or dare."

"I pick dare. No, I pick truth!"

Takato noticed Kenta wasn't sure about his choice, "Truth, are you sure?"

Kenta thought about his options for a while, "Yes, I want truth."

"If you were a girl, would you date Kazu?" asked Takato.

"I wouldn't. No offense Kazu," said Kenta.

"None taken, because I wouldn't date you if you were a girl," replied Kazu.

"Truth or dare," Kenta asked Kazu.

"Since you give easy dares, I'll pick dare."

Kenta was offended by Kazu's remark, "My dares are good!"

"Prove it!"

"I dare you to kiss Ryo!" said Kenta.

Kazu and Ryo looked at each other with a disgusted look and a nervous smile on their faces.

"Dude, I don't think I can do it," said Kazu.

"Just imagine that you're kissing a girl. It should be easier for you Kazu since Ryo is already dressed up in girl clothing," said Henry.

Ryo and Kazu looked at each other and started to lean in closer to each other to get the kiss over with. Rika was enjoying the discomfort and torture Ryo and Kazu were going through with doing the dare. Ryo and Kazu leaned in closer to each other very hesitantly and reluctantly. Their faces got closer inch by inch, to centimeter by centimeter, until their lips were a millimeter apart. It stayed like that for a while because neither of them wanted to make the next move.

"You know, the sooner you two do this, the sooner it'll be over," said Rika, who was impatient to see the two kiss.

Then Kazu moved in, gave Ryo a quick peck on the lips, then quickly leaned back, got up, and ran to the cooler to get some water to wash out his mouth. Ryo just wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Rika was laughing, Takato and Henry both looked away when Kazu and Ryo kissed, and Jeri had her hand over her mouth coving up the big surprised smile she had on her face.

Kazu rejoined the group and looked at Ryo with a grossed out expression on his face, and Ryo looked back at him.

"No offense Kazu, but that is the worse kiss I think I'll ever have," said Ryo.

----------

It was 1:30 a.m. and Rika was sitting up on one of the branches of the tallest tree in the woods near the campsite. The rest of the tamers went to sleep over an hour ago right after they played truth or dare. Rika however, couldn't sleep because something was bugging her. Rika pulled out her hair band off of her silky auburn hair to let it down, so that the cool breeze can play with it. She liked the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair it helped her relax. Renamon suddenly appeared next to Rika.

"Are you ok Rika?" asked Renamon, who could feel that Rika was perplexed about something.

"I'm ok," replied Rika.

"What's troubling you?"

"We played truth or dare earlier," Rika started.

"And?"

Rika stayed quiet for a while, "I can't get over the feeling I get from him," she whispered out.

"You've been trying to fight your feelings for him for a long time. You accepted the love you get from your family, your friends, and me four years ago, so you can accept these feelings as well," said Renamon.

"This is a different kind of feeling," Rika added.

"It's your human nature to feel that way for someone," said Renamon.

"It's just an infatuation that will go away. I already accepted my feelings for him and that's one step closer to getting over the feelings," rationalized Rika.

"It's more than an infatuation. You haven't accepted your feelings for him yet; you've only acknowledged it. If you did, we would be referring to him by his first name," replied Renamon.

Rika thought about what Renamon said.

"I hate it when you're right," muttered out Rika as she rested her face in the palm of her hands in frustration.

"I always had a feeling that something might happen between you two," said Renamon.

"Since when?" asked Rika as she looked up at Renamon.

"Since you two first met. You don't tease him as much as the others, and you listen to his advice. You respect him the most out of all your human friends," explained Renamon.

Rika and Renamon heard some rustling of in the distance and looked in the direction where the sound was coming from and saw the person they were talking about walking tediously through the forest.

"Rika," said Renamon.

"Yea."

"I dare you to stop fighting your feelings for him."

Rika looked up at Renamon, but when she did, the fox like digimon already disappeared. Rika then looked over at the blue-haired boy walking through the woods.

~


	6. Pee

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Digimon and I do not own the song My Style from the Digimon Girls Festival album.  
  
Author's Note(s):  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic for reviewing my fic. I greatly appreciate your reviews. I also want to thank everyone who reads this fic but doesn't review, for reading this fic. I'm backtracking in the first paragraph. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
**Giving it a Chance**  
  
  
Chapter 6: Pee  
  
'I shouldn't have drank all that water,' Henry thought to himself as he woke up. Henry sat up in his sleeping bag and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He got out of his sleeping bag carefully, trying not to make a lot of noise to wake up his sister and the two rabbit like digimon who were sleeping near him. Once Henry got out of his sleep bag, he unzipped the door of the tent to get outside. Once out of the tent, he walked towards the ice cooler to get a bottle of water. The restrooms are a ten-minute walk from their camping site, so he decided to go into the woods to do his business. Henry was groggy, so he wasn't aware of his surroundings. Henry walked around the woods aimlessly until a tree with a wide trunk got his attention. Henry walked up to the trunk of that tree, looked around, and decided that that was the perfect spot to go. Henry set his bottle of water down next to him and sluggishly untied the string of his pajama pants.  
  
"I don't want to see it!" a voice from above cried out which startled Henry.  
  
Henry looked up and saw Rika sitting up on a branch. Without saying a word, Henry picked up his water bottle, and walked away to another tree where Rika wouldn't be able to see him do his business. Once he finished, he went back to the tree that Rika was sitting in.  
  
"Did you wash your hands?" asked Rika.  
  
Henry pointed to his water bottle that was now half full/empty, "Yes, that's why I brought this bottle of water with me."  
  
Henry set the bottle next to the trunk of the tree, and then climbed up the tree. Rika scooted down the branch she was sitting on to give some room for Henry to sit. Once Henry got to the branch Rika was on, Rika tied up her hair. The soft cool breeze carried the aroma of Rika's hair over to Henry's nose. "Rika, about your hair-"  
  
"I know my hair looks better down. Everyone tells me that, but I don't care because I want it up," stated Rika without giving Henry a chance to finish his sentence.  
  
"I was just going to ask you if you use Herbal Essences," replied Henry.  
  
"Oh. I do use Herbal Essences."  
  
"My mom and sisters use the same shampoo and I recognized the scent," said Henry. "I don't think your hair looks better down. I like it up. It makes you stand out from the crowd. I'm not saying that it looks bad down. It looks good either way. It's just the way you style it up, it gives you a unique style. It's like it's a part of you," Henry yawned, "Did any of that make any sense?"  
  
"It made sense. It's like that orange vest you used to wear that made you stand out like a sore thumb," said Rika sarcastically. "It was weird seeing you without that vest the first time you stopped wearing it. It was like something was missing from you because you've worn that vest for such a long time that it became part of your image."  
  
Henry started to miss his orange vest, "I remember the first time I wore that vest. Having two sisters and a brother, it's hard for me to get my parents' attention, especially when I was young. The first day I wore that vest, I recognized that it was easier for me to get my parent's attention. It was because the orange against my black t-shirt catches people's eyes and draws their attention to me. So I kept wearing the vest when I was young as passive way to draw people's attention to me. I did stop craving for attention at one point in my childhood, but I continued to wear that vest because it became my security blanket."  
  
Rika was surprised at Henry's response, "It's hard to believe that you used to crave attention because of the way you are now."  
  
"I used to be selfish when I was young," Henry said in a low voice.  
  
"It's hard to believe that you were so different as a child," said Rika. "I known you for four years and I thought I knew everything about you."  
  
"Well, everyone has a secret and a side of themselves that they hide from everyone."  
  
Rika thought about Henry's comment, "That's true." Rika perfectly understood what Henry was saying. "I still can't believe what you just told me about yourself," said Rika in awe. "The next thing you'll be telling me is that you beat up a kid when you were young," said Rika sarcastically.  
  
Henry didn't respond to Rika's last comment.  
  
Rika looked over a Henry with curiosity, "You're kidding me."  
  
"I don't want to talk about," said Henry slowly and in a down voice. "The only way you'll get some more information about my secret self, is if you start sharing about your secret self with me," said Henry, knowing Rika wouldn't share.  
  
"Why did you stop wearing that orange vest?" asked Rika.  
  
"It's small on me, and I can't buy another one because I can't find another one anywhere," Henry replied.  
  
Henry and Rika heard some footsteps, and looked in the direction where the sound was coming from. It was Kenta and Kazu walking tiresome through the woods.  
  
"What are those two doing up?" questioned Rika.  
  
"Probably they need to go pee."  
  
"Wow, they do everything together," said Rika as she watched them walk toward the trunk of the tree she and Henry was sitting up on. "Great, I think they're going to pick this tree. Why this tree out of all the trees in the woods? It's not like it's wearing an orange vest to get everyone's attention to pee on it," commented Rika.  
  
Henry chuckled at Rika's orange vest comment, "It has a big trunk which makes it stand out from all of the other trees."  
  
Kenta and Kazu got to the trunk of the tree and got ready to do their business.  
  
Rika looked at Henry with a mischievous look on her face and whispered to him, "I wonder who has a longer... you know."  
  
Henry looked at Rika and whispered back, "You better not."  
  
"You're not the boss of me. I can look if I want too," Rika whispered back.  
  
"I know you're not going to look."  
  
"How do you know?" said Rika as she looked down at the two other tamers.  
  
Henry looked at Rika and waited for her to look away from Kenta and Kazu. Henry looked down at Kenta and Kazu to see what they were up to, and saw that they were untying their pajama pants. Henry looked back up at Rika.  
  
"You're not going too," whispered Henry.  
  
Rika continued to look down at Kenta and Kazu with a serious face. Henry saw no sign on her face that she wasn't going to look. Henry looked back down and saw that the two were about to pull down their pants, so Henry put his hand over Rika's eyes until Kenta and Kazu were done peeing. Once Kenta and Kazu finished, left, and were out of site, Rika pushed Henry's hand off of her face.

"I wasn't going to look, I was just kidding!" said Rika in a load voice.  
  
"Just did it to be on the safe side," said Henry.  
  
"I was going to close my eyes at the very moment you covered them. I don't want to see it. Why would I want to see it!" stated Rika. "I bet you wanted to see it," Rika jokingly said as she nudged Henry with her elbow. However, the nudge threw Henry off balance.   
  
"Henry! " Rika screamed as she tried to grab hold of him to prevent him from falling off of the branch, but all she was grabbed was air. Henry landed on his butt. "Are you ok Henry?" asked Rika, worried. She didn't mean to knock him off the tree.  
  
"I'm fine. Kenta's pee broke my fall," responded Henry.  
  
Rika started to laugh at the fact that Henry landed on Kazu's pee, but she forgot there was nothing behind her to lean on, so when she leaned back in laughter she lost her balance, and fell down straight into Kazu's puddle that was two feet away from where Henry landed.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked a concerned Henry as he got up and quickly went over to Rika's side.  
  
"I'm fine," said Rika.  
  
Henry offered his hand out to Rika. Rika took his hand and he pulled her up. Once Rika was on her feet, she walked over to the other side of the trunk and sat down next to the tree trunk so she can lean her back against the tree with her legs laid out flat in front of her. Henry followed her and sat down Indian style in front of Rika.  
  
"Tomorrow mourning, I'm going to have a long shower," said Henry, feeling gross out that Kenta's pee soak through his pants.  
  
"Pee is good for your skin," said Rika.  
  
"It is? They should put it in lotion then," said Henry, amused at the fact Rika just told him.  
  
"Most lotions do. Look for diazolidinyl urea in the ingredients," responded Rika.  
  
"Where did you learn this from?" asked Henry.  
  
"My mom."  
  
Henry and Rika sat there in comfortable silence, admiring their surroundings, listening to the crickets cricket, and listening to the wind blowing through the trees. Rika liked the fact that she can sit quietly with Henry without it being uncomfortable. Rika thought about her conversation with Renamon before Henry came. Before she can stop fighting her feelings for him, she needed to ask him a question.  
  
"Henry?" said Rika, breaking the silence.  
  
Henry looked at Rika's face, "What is it?"  
  
Rika looked into Henry's cool gray eyes, "Why do you like me?"  
  
Henry was surprised and wondered why Rika asked him that, "That's simple, because of who you are."  
  
Rika was surprised at Henry's answer, "How can you say that when you and everyone else knows I hide a lot about myself?"  
  
Henry looked directly into Rika's deep purple eyes, "Like I said before. Everyone has secrets and a side of themselves they hide from everyone. Even me. We don't know anyone one hundred percent. We can only try. Getting to know people as much as possible is part of life. It makes life and relationships interesting. When I first meet you, I knew that you weren't the cold, heartless image you gave off of yourself to people. I hang out with you to see if I can get to know the inner you, and I was able to see part of it, and was also able to see your heart that you hid from people. You've change so much since the first time we meet, yet you're still the same. You are now more open to your friends and family, but you still keep a lot of your feelings bottled up. I know in time you'll be able to show more of your inner self to people, but right now I already like what I see from you. I admire your courage, determination, strength, pride, independence, honesty, intelligence, and uniqueness. That's why I like you so much."  
  
Henry's words touched Rika's heart. Rika didn't like it when Henry could see through her walls like that, yet she was happy that he could. That was one reason Rika respected him so much.  
  
Rika looked into Henry's soft gray eyes with trust, understanding, respect, friendship, and love. The affectionate gaze Rika gave Henry made him want to get close to her. So Henry followed his feelings. Henry got on his knees, and got closer to Rika without breaking the tender gaze between them. Rika first reaction was to push Henry away, but her instincts and feelings wanted him to get closer. Remembering Renamon's dare, Rika followed her feelings.  
  
Rika just sat there with her back against the tree trunk and Henry's face just inches away from hers. Henry was crawled over Rika's right leg with his left hand on the ground next to Rika's right hip. Henry brought up his right hand, and gently caressed Rika's right cheek with his thumb. This gentle, soft, warm touch made Rika's heart beat quicken, and made her lower lip quiver. Henry notices Rika's lower lip quiver, and his thumb leisurely travel from her cheek over to her lips to stop the quivering. With Henry's thumb lightly over her lips, Rika pressed her lips against Henry's thumb, giving it a small kiss. Henry slowly lowers his hand after that. He was surprised about what just happened. He was surprised that she didn't push him away, and that she let him touch her, especially in that way, but Henry quickly figured out why she let him get so close. Henry then leans in closer to Rika's left side of the face, his lips almost touching her ear. Feeling Henry's warm gentle breath on her ear made Rika's sensations go wild. "Why do you like me?" asked Henry.  
  
Henry leans back to look Rika straight in the eyes.  
  
Rika knew she had to answer that question, because it would be unfair that he answered and she didn't. "Same reason, because of who you are," Rika whispered out, hesitating at first. Rika wanted to tell him more, but she couldn't bring herself to say more. Not yet.  
  
Henry knew and understood that that was all Rika would be able to tell him for the moment. He wasn't going to force her to tell him more, because he knew she wasn't ready to. This was another reason Rika like him so much. He was patient with her and didn't force anything out of her. Henry slowly brushed Rika's bangs aside with his right hand, and gently laid his lips against her forehead for a few seconds. Henry and Rika both savored the moment. It only lasted for a few seconds, but to them it seem like it lasted for minutes. Henry slowly leans back, gets up, and looks at Rika who was recovering from the rush of emotions she just got from him.  
  
Feeling Henry's eyes on her, Rika slowly looks up at him. 'It's funny how you say I have courage, but I can't find the courage to tell you how much I like you,' Rika thought to herself as she stared at Henry. "Good night Henry."  
  
"Good night Rika."  
  
Henry turns around and starts to head back to camp. With Henry's back turned to Rika, Rika couldn't see the big smile that was on his face. Like Henry, a smile crossed Rika's face as she watched him slowly walk away in the moonlight that cut through the trees, showing the mist that arise from the cool ground. The warm touch of Henry's lips still lingered on Rika's forehead. Henry stops walking and turns around to look at Rika once more. Rika notices Henry turning around, and purposely looks to the right to pretend that she's not watching him leave. Once she hears his footsteps signally he's walking off again, she reverts her attention at him, and starts thinking to herself...  
  
'The mourning haze, drifting in the woods  
Keeping so much secretive feelings that it stands still  
I can't be honest with myself  
Only my thankful heart is dancing on air  
I don't want to imitate anyone with any method  
I want you to know my true self  
If my wish can only be fulfilled  
Give me a pair of wings so I can fly to your side  
I have something to say  
I'm still me  
In my heart I'm hiding something  
Purposely pretending to face the other way, actually staring at you  
I can't describe in words what it is  
But I can't always keep on smiling  
I won't say it, that I want you to know everything about me  
It's a secret that I have no guts to tell  
I have dislikes and this is one of them  
If my wish can only be fulfilled  
Please give me courage  
Please put a spell on me to make my disliking go  
I'm still me  
If my wish can only be fulfilled  
Please give me wings  
So I can fly to you and tell you more  
And just be me'*  
  
~ 

  
  
*I found two translated versions of My Style. So I choose the best translated lines from each version that best fits my fic. LOL, and I changed city to woods in the first line.


	7. A Little Push

Disclaimer:

I am aware that fan fiction is a violation of copyright even thought I am not making money out of it (I learned this on the last day of my English class last semester). So that's why fan fictions have disclaimers. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, Toei Animation does, but I don't.

Author's Note(s):

I want to thank every reader for reading this fic. For the readers who review, I want to thank you for reviewing, you're reviews mean a lot to me. Now on with the story.

**Giving it a Chance**

Chapter 7: A Little Push

Rika yawned. She was still sitting on the same spot next to the tree, thinking about what just happened between her and Henry a few minutes ago. Rika yawned again and decided to call it a night. She got up, wiped some dry mud off of her pajamas, and headed towards camp to sleep. Rika was unaware that two other tamers were eavesdropping on her conversation with Henry behind a bush a couple feet away. Actually, they weren't able to hear anything because they were quit a distance away from where Henry and Rika where earlier, but they did witness what happened. Jeri and Takato were in the woods stargazing until they heard Rika scream out Henry's name. Thinking that something was wrong, Jeri and Takato ran towards the direction Rika's voice came from. When they got there, they just saw Henry and Rika talking to each other. Curious to why they were up, Takato and Jeri continued to watch them and witness the whole innocent intimate moment between the two.

"Do you think they'll get together?" asked Jeri as soon as she saw Rika head back to camp and disappear into the woods.

"I can see them being with each other, but I think they'll have a difficult time starting it," replied Takato.

"Why is that?" asked Jeri.

"Henry is passive. He waits for things to happen to him, so he'll wait for Rika to make the move and start the relationship. However, Rika doesn't like to tell her feelings to anyone, so it's unlikely she'll make the first move. They both need a little push," responded Takato, who was sitting with his legs crossed to the left of Jeri.

"They make a cute couple. Their different, but they also share a lot of things in common. They oversee each other's differences and accepted each other for who they are. Also, their differences compliment each other. I guess that's where the saying, opposites attract comes from."

"Have you heard the saying that curiosity killed the cat?" asked Renamon, who startled Takato and Jeri as she all of a sudden, appeared next to them.

"How do you do that?" said Takato, gasping for air to help him calm down from the shock he got from Renamon's sudden appearance.

"Renamon, did you see what just happened between Henry and Rika?" asked Jeri.

"No, I gave them some privacy like the two of you should have done. Rika and Henry don't spy on you two, so the both of you should give them the same respect. If Rika finds out you two were spying on her and Henry, Rika will try to drown both of you in the creek," said Renamon.

"Momantai, I don't think she would drown them," said Terriermon as he walked through the bushes to get to where Takato, Jeri, and Renamon where. Terriermon gave what he just said another thought, "Well... at least she wouldn't drown Jeri."

"Did you see what happen Terriermon?" asked Jeri.

"I was sleeping earlier, but I woke up all of a sudden when I felt Henry was in some sort of danger. As I made my way through the woods, Renamon appeared and grabbed me. So I wasn't able to see what happen. Renamon, next time you grab me, please don't press your hand over my mouth so hard," said Terriermon.

"I had too. You have a big mouth that's hard to shut," replied Renamon.

"Why did I have a feeling that Henry was in danger?" asked Terriermon.

"Henry fell out of the tree, but he's fine," said Renamon.

"So you were watching them too?" Takato asked Renamon.

"When I heard Rika scream I check up on them. When I saw that everything was ok, I gave them their privacy."

"What do you two think about Rika and Henry's relationship?" Jeri asked Renamon and Terriermon

"They have a strong friendship. When they're out with each other, sometimes silence falls between them and they're comfortable with it. Most people are uncomfortable with silence. Like the saying goes, true friendship comes when silence between two people is comfortable," commented Renamon.

"And one of the best places to find true love is in a true friendship," Terriermon added.

"Can you see them together?" Jeri continued.

"Rika and Henry have respect, trust, understanding, patience, and care greatly for each other. That's everything needed in that type of relationship. I can see them together, but it'll take them a lot of courage to start the relationship."

"If Rika gave Ryo a chance, then she'll have no problem giving Henry one," stated Takato.

"Rika didn't care about the outcome of her relationship with Ryo when they went to the dance. With Henry, she's concern and cares greatly about the outcome. We shouldn't be talking about this. It's between the two of them and I think they want it to remain that way, or at least talk to them about it," said Renamon right before she disappeared.

"I better go too before Henry finds out I'm not in the tent. He'll get worried, then he'll send out the army to find me," remarked Terriermon as he started to head back to camp.

"Good night Terriermon," said Takato and Jeri in unison.

"Good night you guys. Don't stay up too late making out," teased Terriermon.

Jeri and Takato both laughed at Terriermon's comment and waited for Terriermon to disappear into the woods.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Jeri once Terriermon was gone.

"When I was creating Guilmon I should have given him the ability to appear and disappear like Renamon?"

"No, we should talk to Rika and Henry about this tomorrow," said Jeri as she giggled at Takato's remark.

"Ok, you talk to Rika bout it, and I'll talk to Henry," responded Takato.

----------

"Why does camp have to be so far away from the restrooms," complained Terriermon.

"Why are you complaining? You're not the one that's doing all the walking," replied Henry, walking back to the campsite from the restroom, carrying a bag in his hands that had everything he needed to get ready for the day.

"I just want to get to the campsite as soon as possible so I can have breakfast," whined Terriermon who was on Henry's shoulder.

"Momantai why don't you. We're almost there. I don't think breakfast would be ready when we get there considering the fact that Takato just started cooking when we left."

"Did you forget your shampoo at home?" asked Terriermon.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Cause your wet hair smells like your sisters hair," said Terriermon as he smelled Henry's wet hair.

Henry blushed. "I just picked up the wrong shampoo from the bag," Henry lied.

"But you two brought your own separate bags," said Terriermon.

"I went into the wrong bag."

"How can you do that? Suzie's bag is pink and yours is black. It's hard to get those two bags confuse with each other."

"I couldn't find my shampoo ok? Can you stop talking," said Henry, hoping Terriermon would stop questioning him because he didn't want to tell him the real reason why he used his sister's shampoo.

"Suuuuure," said Terriermon.

"Are you implying something?" questioned Henry.

"I think you used your sister's shampoo because it reminds you of someone else who uses the same shampoo," said Terriermon, knowing that Rika uses the same shampoo.

Henry stopped walking and turned his head to look at Terriermon, "Where were you when I got back to the tent last night?"

"I would tell you, but you told me to stop talking," teased Terriermon as he jumped off of Henry's shoulder and started to run towards camp knowing his answer would annoy Henry.

"And you decided to listen to me when I need an answer from you. I'm not going to let you get away that easily," Henry screamed at Terriermon as he ran after the rabbit like digimon.

Terriermon made it to the campsite with Henry just a few feet behind him. Terriermon ran up to the picnic table where Kenta and Kazu were playing the digimon card game. Ryo was standing at the foot of the table watching them play and giving them a few pointers. Guilmon, Guardromon, Marineangemon, and Monodramon where also around the same picnic table watching Kenta and Kazu battle. Terriermon jumped onto the seat of the table next to Guilmon. Terriermon knew he was safe where he was because he knew Henry wouldn't want to bring up the topic in front of everyone else.

Henry ran up to the same picnic table. He wanted to pull Terriermon from the table so he can question him, but he knew if he did, Terriermon would make a scene about it.

"Who's winning?" asked Henry.

"Kenta, but het's only winning because Ryo is helping him more then he's helping me," said Kazu, kind of annoyed that Kenta was beating him for the first time.

"I'm not giving him more help. I'm helping the both of you equally, it's just Kenta is being lucky with his cards," corrected Ryo.

Henry walked away from that table, and over to the barbeque pit a couple of feet away where Takato was cooking breakfast.

"You wanted your eggs scrambled, right?" asked Takato as he saw Henry approach him.

"Right," answered Henry.

"Sleep well last night?" asked Takato as he cracked open an egg into a large mixing bowl.

"Yes I did. How about you?"

Takato cracked open another egg into the large bowl, "Same as you."

Takato looked around and decided it was the perfect time to talk to Henry about last night. Takato started to beat the eggs with a whisk and tried to think of a way to bring up the topic with Henry, but he couldn't think of one. So he decided just to be straightforward with Henry.

"How's your relationship with Rika?" asked Takato.

Henry just looked at Takato, wondering why Takato was asking him that question. "We're just friends. Why do you ask?"

Takato poured the egg from the bowl into pan that was on the barbeque pit. Once the eggs hit the pan, the egg started to sizzle, "Jeri and I saw what happened last night."

Henry turned around to see if anyone heard what Takato said. No body else heard what Takato said because they where too far away to hear anything, and they were all focus on Kazu and Kenta's game. Plus the sizzling from the egg was drowning out Henry and Takato's conversation.

"You two were watching us?" asked Henry.

"Jeri and I were in the woods when we heard Rika screamed. We went to check if anything was wrong, and then we saw what happened. When are you going to give the relationship a chance?" asked Takato.

"I don't know. Not any time soon," answered Henry.

"Remember how you felt when Rika asked Ryo to the dance in our last meeting. What happens if Rika runs into someone and she falls in love with him, and they start a relationship before you're able to give the relationship a chance? You'll be depressed and you'll get mad at yourself for not taking your own advice again. You'll have to give it a chance sooner or later, so why can't it be anytime now?" said Takato as he flipped over the egg in the pan with a spatula.

"First of all, I can't see Rika just falling in love with anyone all of sudden. Rika doesn't trust people right away. Second, I don't know if she's ready for that type of a relationship," said Henry.

"I think she's ready after what I saw last night," said Takato.

"You only SAW what happened. If you heard our conversation, you can tell she's not ready," said Henry.

"Actions speak louder then words," said Takato.

Henry stayed quiet and thought about what Takato just said. Takato knew from Henry's silence that he got him with that proverb.

Takato took the scrambled egg off of the pan and laid it on a plate where the other fried eggs he cooked earlier were. Takato turned to face where everyone else was. " Breakfast is ready! Guilmon, can you call everyone else?"

----------

"Marco!" screamed Suzie with her eyes shut.

"Polo!" replied Calumon, Lopmon, Suzie, and Rika in a load voice as they swam away from Suzie.

Suzie turned around with her arms stretched out in front of her to tag whoever was the one that said Polo behind her. Jeri giggled as she swam away because Suzie barely missed tagging her. Suzie forced herself forward in the water to tag Jeri because she knew Jeri was near by her giggles. Suzie tagged Jeri and opened her eyes as Jeri closed her eyes.

"Marco!" screamed Jeri.

Renamon was watching Jeri, Rika, Suzie, Calumon, and Lopmon play Marco Polo in the creek from a branch of a tree next to the bank. Renamon heard something coming through the woods and reverted her attention to the direction where the sound was coming from.

"Are you going swimming?" asked Renamon when she saw it was Guilmon.

Guilmon looked up into the tree where Renamon is, "No, Takatomon just wanted me to tell everyone breakfast is ready."

"Ok, I'll tell them," replied Renamon.

Guilmon headed back to the campsite.

Renamon jumped down from the branch and walked up to the creek. "Breakfast is ready," said Renamon.

"Ok, you go ahead Renamon," said Rika.

Renamon disappeared.

"Finally, breakfast is ready! Last one there is a rotten egg!" screamed Calumon.

Suzie, Lopmon, and Calumon ran out of the creek.

"Suzie, dry off first! You might catch a cold if you don't!" screamed Jeri.

Suzie got her towel and just wrapped it around herself, and ran after the two digimon.

Jeri looked around and notice she was now alone with Rika. 'Now would be the perfect time to talk to Rika,' Jeri thought to herself.

"Rika can I talk to you about something?" asked Jeri.

Rika looked at Jeri, "Sure."

Rika followed Jeri out of the creek and towards the bush where they laid their towels on earlier. Both Jeri and Rika got their towels and started to pat themselves dry.

"I've been wondering for awhile. Why didn't anything happen between you and Ryo?" Jeri started.

"For the one hundredth time, he's not my type," said Rika, sick and tired of answering that question.

"I don't think that's the real reason," Jeri said shyly.

"And what do you think is the real reason?" asked Rika, interested in what Jeri had to say.

"We're best friends?" asked Jeri.

"Yes we are," answered Rika.

"Best friends tell each other what's on their minds, right?"

"Right."

"And best friends always respects each other's opinions even thought they don't agree with it. They don't get mad at each other for what they think, they discuss it about it."

"Just tell me already. I won't get mad at you," said Rika, getting impatient with Jeri.

"I think nothing happened between you and Ryo because your heart wasn't available to him. It never was," said Jeri as she looked at Rika for a reaction.

"And who do you think has my quote unquote heart?" asked Rika.

"Henry."

Rika paused what she was doing because she was surprised that Jeri figured it out. "Henry. If Henry did have my heart, why didn't I ask him to the dance instead of Ryo then?" asked Rika, trying to lead Jeri away from the truth.

"To show everyone that there's nothing between the two of you."

"That is the reason why I asked Ryo to the dance, but where did you get the idea about Henry?" asked Rika, wondering how Jeri figured it out.

"Takato and I saw what happen last night," confessed Jeri.

Rika just looked at Jeri in shock, "You guys were spying on us!?'

"Takato and I were in the woods when we heard you scream. We thought something was wrong, so we went to check on you, and we saw what happened. You said you weren't going to get mad at me," said Jeri.

"I'm not mad at you. I didn't mean to scream at you, I was just surprised," explained Rika.

"What's going on between you two?" asked Jeri.

"Nothing is going on between us," replied Rika.

"Sometimes nothing means something," said Jeri.

Jeri's reply got Rika.

Rika sighed. "Ok, there's something," Rika finally admitted.

"Awww," said Jeri with a grin.

"Please don't do that. Henry and I are just friends."

"Friends that have something between them," stated Jeri, her grin now a smile.

"Henry and I talked this mourning like nothing happen last night, so yes, we're just friends," reasoned Rika.

'Takato is right. Henry is waiting for her to make the next move,' Jeri thought to herself. "Did you tell him how you feel about him?" asked Jeri.

Rika looked away from Jeri and didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a no. What's stopping you? I know it's hard, but you already know he likes you, so that should make it a little bit easier."

Rika thought about Jeri's last question.

"There's just something that I need to get over," Rika whispered out.

Jeri rested her hand on Rika's shoulder, "Whatever it is, don't let it keep you down."

Rika looked Jeri in the eyes, "I know."

"Let's go get some breakfast," said Jeri as she wrappped her towel around her body

Rika and Jeri headed back to camp. Once Rika and Jeri got to the campsite they both went into their individual tents to change. Once changed Rika, she got out of her tent and went to the picnic area of the campsite where everyone was eating. Kenta and Kazu were eating while they continued to play the card game with their digimon sitting next to them. Ryo was eating at the same table and continued to watch Kenta and Kazu with his digimon sitting next to him as well. Rika walked pass the picnic table where a dripping wet Suzie and Lopmon where sitting on one side, and Henry, Terriermon, and Renamon where eating on the other side. Rika got to the picnic table where Calumon, Guilmon, and Takato where eating. Rika notice Jeri wasn't around and knew she was still changing. Rika walked up right next to Takato.

"Takato, can I talk to you for a minute," said Rika as she grabbed Takato by his right upper arm with her left hand.

Without giving Takato a chance to answer, Rika just dragged Takato off of his seat and into the woods. Once Rika felt like they were far enough so nobody can hear them, she stopped walking and looked at Takato who had a freaked out expression on his face.

"I'm guessing Jeri already told you that we saw what happen last night," said Takato.

"Yes she did."

"And your mad that we were spying on you," Takato continued.

"It's rude to spy on people," replied Rika.

"It's just... we heard you scream while we were in the woods, and we thought something was wrong. So we went to check and we just saw you two talk-"

"Well, you should have stop watching us when you saw that there was nothing wrong happening," Rika testily interrupted Takato in the middle of his sentence.

"But... umm..." Takato couldn't think of a good reason to be watching Henry and Rika last night and lowered his head in defeat, "you have a point. Ok you can hit me now." Takato shut his eyes tight, and got ready for Rika to hit him.

"I'm not going to hit you Takato. Just answer one question for me," said Rika.

Takato raised his head and look at Rika confused, "umm... ok."

Rika was quiet for a moment and thought about how to ask Takato what was on her mind, "How did you find the courage to tell Jeri your feelings for her?"

Takato was surprised that Rika asked him that. Takato took a few seconds to gather his thoughts, "I gathered up the courage over time. The thought that she might be gone one day, and I never getting to tell her how I truly feel for her pushed me to tell her. When you think about it, it's better to let someone know how you truly feel for them then never telling them at all. At first I was scared that she might not feel the same way for me, but I rather get turned down then go on with life wondering if only and regretting not making the move. She did have the same feelings for me, but if she didn't, I wasn't going to let it keep me down. That and I kept on reminding myself about the ti-" Takato stopped himself from continuing his sentence when he realize what he was about to say.

"The time?" question Rika.

"The time... umm...  It's breakfast time. We should head back to camp and eat. I'm starving, and I still need to pack up all my things before we leave at noon ha ha," said Takato with a nervous laugh.

"Not so fast," said Rika grabbing Takato by his upper arm again which stopped him from getting away, "Finish what you were saying first."

Takato turned around to face Rika. "Remember how ADR-01 was disguise as Jeri?" said Takato hesitantly.

"Yes?" said Rika, wondering where Takato was going with the question.

"When I brought ADR-01 to Jeri's house from our return home from the digital world, I... kind of told it my feelings for Jeri because I thought it was Jeri," said Takato as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"You what!?! To the ADR-01!" said Rika with amusement.

"Go ahead and make fun of me for confessing my feelings for Jeri to the ADR-01 because I thought it was Jeri," said Takato in a down tone.

"Don't say that... It was a simple mistake. We all thought it was Jeri. If we knew in the first place that is wasn't Jeri, then we would have left it in the digital world. It takes a lot of courage to confess your feelings, and it must have taken a lot more to do it a second time," responded Rika softly.

"Thanks Rika," said Takato.

"Don't thank me Takato. Thank Jeri for being your girlfriend because if she weren't, I would beat you up right now for spying on me last night," said Rika.

Takato knew Rika was being sarcastic to cover up the nice things she said to him.

Takato's stomach grumbled.

"Let's go and eeat breakfast now," said Rika

~


	8. What's in the Box

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I also do not own the song Promise of the Setting Sun (Song from Digimon Movie 6).  
  
Author's Note(s):  
I am sooo sorry for the late update. Please forgive me. I want to thank every single person who reviewed for your support. Without your support, I wouldn't have been able to finish this story. For those who read this fic but don't review, I want to thank you for reading my fic. I found it really hard to write the ending to this fic since I have no clue what your expectations are. Just to let you know, the ending isn't anything big, so don't expect a lot, lol.  
  
Digimon Movie 6 Spoiler Alert!  
I know not everyone has seen the movie. If you're one of those people who don't want to know a thing about a movie they haven't seen yet, then just skip over the flashback sequence in this chapter. I based that flashback on Rika's flashback from the movie. When are they going to dub this movie?  
  
Dedication:  
Wow, you've read this fic this far, THANK YOU! This last chapter is dedicated to YOU the reader. Yes you, the person who's reading this right now in front of a computer screen somewhere on this planet. I want to thank you for reading my fic. This chapter is going out to you. I wish I could put a free counter on this to see how many people actually read this fic. Hope you enjoy this last chapter!  
  
  


Giving it a Chance  
  
  


Chapter 8: What's in the Box  
  
Rika was sitting on the porch that leads to the garden of her house from the hallway as she waited for Renamon to return. Rika heard some footsteps and looked down the hallway to see her grandmother walking towards her.  
  
"Phone dear. Its Takato," said Rika's grandmother as she handed the cordless phone to Rika.  
  
"Thanks grandma," said Rika as she took the phone from her grandmother and put the receiver to her ear, "What's up goggle head?"  
  
"Are you going to be busy later?" asked Takato on the other end.  
  
"I don't have anything planned. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Can we meet up in a hour?"  
  
"Why?" asked Rika.  
  
"Nothing, just want to catch up with everyone," answered Takato nervously, as he sweat drop on the other end.  
  
"We were just on that camping trip two days ago. There's not that much to catch up with everyone," said Rika.  
  
"Uhh... I'm not exactly inviting everyone. It's just going to be you, Henry, our digimon, and me. I haven't spent any time with just you guys alone for a while, so I thought it would be a good idea if we did later today," explained Takato, hoping Rika would go.  
  
"Well, since I have nothing better to do, ok."  
  
"Great! I'll see you in a hour by the tree then, bye!" said Takato, relieved that Rika was going.  
  
"Bye."  
  
They both hang up the phone.  
  
Rika gets up from where she was sitting and walks down the hallway and into the only room in the house that has a computer.  
  
"Grandma I... mom?" said Rika, surprised to see her mom on the computer instead of her grandmother.  
  
"Yes Rika," said Rumiko.  
  
"I was expecting grandma to be in here instead of you," explained Rika as she walked up to her mom who was sitting in front of the computer typing. Rika places the cordless phone onto the desk and looks at the computer screen to see what her mom is doing, "What are you typing up?"  
  
"A story."  
  
"You write?" teased Rika.  
  
Rumiko broke her concentration on the computer screen and look up at Rika who was standing right behind her, "Why do you think all I know how to do is model? I'm not all beauty you know. If I didn't make it as a model, I was going to be a columnist for a women's magazine."  
  
"So what's the story about?" questioned Rika.  
  
"It's a romance story about one of my favorite couples from a soap opera I watch," explained Rumiko.  
  
"What are you going to do with the story once you finish writing it?" asked Rika.  
  
"Post it up on FanFiction.net, so other fans of the show who support the same couple I do can read it and hopefully enjoy it. Are you looking for grandma? She just left. She's gone to the grocery store to buy some food."  
  
"I was just going to tell her that I'm going out. Takato just called and wants to meet up, so I'm meeting him, Henry, and their digimon at the park," said Rika.  
  
"Are you going to be home for dinner?" asked Rumiko.  
  
"I don't know. Takato didn't tell me how long he wants to meet up for," explained Rika.  
  
"Ok, have fun and don't stay out too late."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
Rika walked out of the room and went towards the front door. Once out the house, Renamon appeared next to Rika.  
  
"Takato called and wants to meet up for no reason. Did anyone see you?" asked Rika.  
  
"No," replied Renamon.  
  
"Good."  
  
----------  
  
"What's that?" said Terriermon as he leaped off of Henry's shoulder and ran to the brown package that was sitting in front of the door of their apartment.  
  
"Who is it for?" asked Henry as he walked up to the door with a key in his hand.  
  
Terriermon examined the tag on the package, "It's for you."  
  
"From who?" asked Henry as he unlocked and opened the door to their apartment.  
  
"It doesn't say. It only has your name on it," said Terriermon as he picked up the package and carried it into the apartment.  
  
Henry closed the door once they entered their apartment. "Do you recognized the handwriting?" asked Henry as he took off his shoes and put his key in his pant pocket.  
  
"It's typed," replied Terriermon as he handed the package to Henry.  
  
Henry got the package from Terriermon and they both walk into the living room where Jaarin is watching TV.  
  
"Hi Jaarin, who's home?" asked Henry as he walked over to the unoccupied blue loveseat in their living room.  
  
"Mom's at work, dad's at work, Rinchei is out, and Lopmon and Suzie are at Ai and Mako's house," said Jaarin who was sitting on the blue couch that faced the television. "Oh, Takato just called right before you came in. He said to meet him, Rika, and their digimon in the park at the tree in an hour. I asked him which tree, but he said you would know which one."  
  
"Oh, ok. Thank you for giving me the message," said Henry as he fell back first onto the couch, exhausted from his Tai Chi training with the package still in his hands.  
  
"What's in the package?" questioned Jaarin.  
  
"I don't know. Terriermon found it in front of our door addressed to me," answered Henry.  
  
Terriermon jumps onto the armrest of the sofa Henry was on. "Well just don't lay there, open it! The package won't open up by itself," said Terriermon who was curious to see what's inside the package.  
  
Henry sat up on the couch, laid the package on his lap and opened it. His gray eyes widen from the surprise he got when he saw what was inside.  
  
----------  
  
Henry with Terriermon on his shoulder walked up to the tree he was supposed to meet Rika, Renamon, Takato, and Guilmon. It was the tree where they all meet for the first time. Henry looked around and so no one else in site. Even though no body was around he felt that someone was watching him. Henry looked up into the tree.  
  
"How did I know you two would be up there," commented Henry with a grin on his face.  
  
Rika jumped off of the branch she was sitting on and landed on her feet next to Henry. Once Rika was down, Renamon disappeared from the branch and reappeared behind Rika.  
  
Rika noticed what Henry was wearing, "So you finally found another one."  
  
Henry was shocked that Rika said that. He thought that Rika was the one who left the package in front of his apartment that contained the orange vest he was now wearing.  
  
"Someone left it for me in front of my apartment door," Henry said in a down tone.  
  
"You sound disappointed about it," said Rika.  
  
"Oh, that because Henry thought it was--"  
  
Henry covered Terriermon's mouth with his hand to prevent him from finishing his sentence.  
  
"Henry thought what?" asked Rika.  
  
Henry looked Terriermon in the eyes. Terriermon understood what Henry was silently trying to tell him, and nodded at Henry to signal he understood not to tell Rika. Henry took his hand off of Terriermon's month.  
  
"Henry thought it was... a cake," said Terriermon covering up the truth.  
  
"A cake?" asked Rika with a raise eyebrow.  
  
"Yes... a cake," Henry said with a little bit of uncertainly in his voice.  
  
"Why a cake?" asked Rika.  
  
'I would like to know myself too, why out of all the things Terriermon could think of, he thinks of a cake,' Henry thought to himself. "Umm... You know how Takato likes to give pastries away from his family's bakery. I thought he left a cake for my family in front of our door. I just got back from my Tai Chi class, I was hungry, and I was thinking about food when I saw the package," Henry lied, feeling a little guilty that he was lying to Rika.  
  
"So you don't know who gave you that vest?" asked Rika.  
  
"My family told me they didn't get it, so I have no clue on who would get it for me," said Henry as he looked off to the distance wondering who would give him the orange vest.  
  
"Ooh, maybe Henry has a secret admirer," teased Terriermon.  
  
Henry slightly blushed at Terriermon's comment.  
  
"So where's goggle head? He was the one who wanted to have meet up, so he should be waiting for us, and not the other way around," said Rika, irritated that Takato wasn't there yet.  
  
"I'm here!" Takato shouted out breathlessly as he ran up to them with Guilmon trailing behind him.  
  
"Why are you late?" asked Rika.  
  
Takato opened the pink box that was in his hands to reveal oven fresh warm creampuffs. "I had to wait for these to finish baking. I baked it just for us."  
  
----------  
  
Takato, Henry, and Rika sat next to the tree for forty-five minutes, eating creampuffs, and talking about the camping trip and their plans for the rest of the summer. Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon went to the playground a few minutes ago.  
  
"It's hard to believe that we're going to be seniors this up coming school year," said Henry.  
  
"It's summer, I don't really want to think about school yet and about what college to apply to. What are you guys planning on majoring in?" asked Takato.  
  
"Computer engineering," responded Henry.  
  
"Professional modeling," said Rika with no expression on her face.  
  
Henry and Takato looked at Rika in shocked. They didn't expect Rika would be interested in modeling.  
  
Rika saw their shocked looks.  
  
"In my mom's dreams! You two thought I was serious?" said Rika.  
  
"Well, it's always hard to tell when you're joking," replied Henry.  
  
"So what do you really want to major in?" asked Takato.  
  
"I'm thinking about studying law and becoming a lawyer. How about you?" asked Rika.  
  
"Not really sure. I might major in art or economics," replied Takato.  
  
Takato's alarm on his d-ark went off. Takato looked at his d-ark to see what time it was. "I have to go and help out my parents at the shop," said Takato as he got up from his sitting position.  
  
Henry took the pink box that was next to him, shook it, and heard some ruffling. "I thought we finished all the creampuffs. Here Takato," said Henry as he handed the box to Takato.  
  
Takato takes the box from Henry and opens it to look inside. Takato then sticks his hand in the box, and then closes the box right after he takes his hand out of it.  
  
"You guys can have the rest," said Takato as he handed back the box to Henry, "I'll tell Terriermon and Renamon that you two will meet them down at the playground. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Henry and Rika said in unison as they watch Takato walk away.  
  
Henry noticed that the sun was beginning to set. He couldn't get a really good view of the sunset from where he was sitting because some trees where blocking his view, so he got up and decided to climbed up the tree to get a better view.  
  
Rika watched Henry get up and climb up the tree. Once up in the tree Henry sat at the same spot she was sitting at earlier before she jumped off of the tree.  
  
"Out of all the places to sit in that tree, you sit on my spot," commented Rika.  
  
"This is your spot?" questioned Henry.  
  
Rika got up from where she was sitting and climbed up the tree to the branch Henry was sitting on, "Move and look at the spot you're sitting on."  
  
Henry scooted to the side and notice that Rika's name was carved into spot of the branch where he recently was sitting.  
  
"You know that's considered vandalism?" said Henry.  
  
"There should be a law to prevent you from wearing that orange vest. That vest is dangerous, it could blind people," Rika answered back as she sat on her spot next to Henry.  
  
Henry let out a soft chuckle at Rika's comment. Henry and Rika both looked at the sunset and silence fell upon them as they took in the beauty of how the light of the setting sun gave the clouds above a soft tint of red.  
  
Henry slowly averts his eyes from the sunset and over at Rika who was staring thoughtfully at the sunset. Henry couldn't help but wonder what was going through Rika's mind. There was always that mysterious intriguing beauty that attracted him to her. The more he stared at her, the more he notice for some reason, Rika looked more beautiful to him then ever before. Henry didn't know why because Rika was dressed in her usual clothing, and her hair was in her usual high ponytail style. Maybe it was because the dull golden sunlight from the sunset made Rika's hair look more orange-red than auburn. Maybe it was because the light brought out the intense purpleness of Rika's eyes. No, it was neither of those reasons. It was just the fact, that he was just falling deeper in love for her.  
  
As Rika watched the sunset, memories started to hit her.  
  
'...I want to see you again soon  
Please say that you feel the same...'*  
  
Lyrics to a song she once sang to her dad started to run through her head. Rika closes her eyes as she starts to reminisce about the last time she was with her dad. A memory that she keeps on reflecting back to every once in a while ever since Parasimon made her remember it about over three years ago.  
  
*****************  
(Flashback)  
  
'...Time is wasted everyday, but it's well spent with you..."*  
  
Her dad brought her to a park, and as usual, little young Rika would run to her favorite part of the park, the swings. Rika energetically sits unto the swing and waits impatiently for her dad. Her dad walks up beside her and starts swinging the swing with his left hand on the right chain suspension. As young Rika swings on the swing, she kicks her legs in the air with happiness. She feels carefree, like nothing in the world could ever take away her happiness. As her dad swings her, she would sing a song. A song she would only sing for her dad.  
  
'...Do you want to go walking?  
Forever, we'll be together forever  
Because we promised that setting sun  
I want to see you again soon  
Please say you feel the same..."*  
  
Rika then remembers what happened next. They were walking and watching the sunset. Her dad then says he needs to tell her something important. Rika looks up at her dad with anticipation and curiosity in her eyes to hear what her dad has to say. Looking into Rika's innocent purple eyes full of radiance, Rika's dad couldn't bring himself to tell her that he was leaving the family. So instead, he made a promise to her. A promise he still needs to fulfill.  
  
'...All things will be okay  
Whispers the setting sun  
You'll feel comfort again as you see that lightening orange  
Don't forget the promise you made to the setting sun  
I hope to see you again soon  
Please say you feel the same'*  
  
*****************  
  
Rika opens her eyes and stares blankly at the sunset as a sudden rush of anger and grief filled her. She hated how one of the people she loved the most when she was young just walked out of her life. It hurt her a lot when her dad left her and she never wants to go through those painful feelings of abandonment ever again. That's why she became so cold hearted after. She pushed people away before they could get the slightest chance to push her away. By not letting anyone get close to her, she didn't have to worry about anyone emotionally hurting her. However, her friendship with Henry, Takato, and the others helped her slowly get over those insecurities.  
  
Those feelings of anger and grief quickly disappeared when Rika thought about her friendship with Renamon. The time when Renamon had to return to the digital world after they defeated the D-Reaper kind of mirrored the last time Rika spent with her dad. That's why Rika didn't want to let go of Pokomon, Renamon's baby stage, when the digimon had to go. Rika was afraid that Pokomon would never return to her because her dad has yet to return to see her. Pokomon did tell Rika that she had a feeling they would see each other again, but Rika had a hard time believing that because her dad too said he would she her again and he hasn't. So when Rika let go of Pokomon, Rika had no option but trust that love would bring Renamon back to her one day. 'And she did return,' Rika thought to herself. The fact that Renamon return to her gave Rika a ray of hope, that one day her dad would come back to her just to see her and fulfill his promise. That ray of hope brought a small smile to Rika's face.  
  
Henry notices the small smile form on Rika's face, "Enjoying the sunset?"  
  
Henry's question snapped Rika out of her thoughts, "I don't like the sunset. I prefer the moonlight."  
  
"Oh, that's why you were up late that other night during our camping trip. You were watching the night sky."  
  
"That's one reason," replied Rika.  
  
"I have to admit something to you."  
  
"What is it?" asked Rika.  
  
The guilt of lying to Rika got to Henry, "I made Terriermon lie to you earlier."  
  
"About what?" asked Rika.  
  
"About me thinking that Takato left a cake in front of my apartment. Terriermon was going to tell you that I thought the package was from you," said Henry, as he looks downward to the ground ashamed about lying.  
  
"Why did you make Terriermon lie to me about that? asked Rika.  
  
"I was embarrassed for thinking that the vest was from you when it wasn't."  
  
"Where did you get the idea that I wasn't the one who got you the vest?"  
  
"I thought you got me the vest because..." Henry stopped midway in his sentence when all the words of Rika's question processed in his head. He notice Rika said wasn't instead of was. "Did you get me this vest?"  
  
"Yea, I told Renamon to drop it off at your door."  
  
A smile appeared on Henry's face from the fact that it was Rika who did give him the vest, "Where did you find this?"  
  
"My mom is friends with a designer who would make any type of clothing in any style for her. You owe me a lot, because I had to go shopping with my mom yesterday to return the favor of getting that orange vest made."  
  
"Hopefully this makes up for it," said Henry as he it took out a small orange Chinese silk jewelry pouch from the pocket of his vest and handed it to Rika, "I thought I was going to have to return this. This is for you. I got it for you as a thank you for the vest. I know you won't wear it, but I got it for you because it reminded me of a special event."  
  
Rika opened the pouch and took out the content inside it, "You're right. I wouldn't wear it because I don't wear jewelry, but I do like it because of what it represents."  
  
Rika placed the green Chinese knotted jade bracelet Henry just gave her around her four fingers, and ran her thumb through each cold jade charm, fingering and examining each of the twelve jade charms of the bracelet. Each jade charm was craved into a different animal of the Chinese zodiac.  
  
"It reminded you of the time when we were battling the devas," said Rika.  
  
"Yes, but that's not event that came to my mind when I saw it," said Henry.  
  
"The time when we went to the digital world," Rika added.  
  
"Yes, but that's not it too," Henry replied softly.  
  
Rika was getting frustrated that she couldn't think of the event the bracelet reminded Henry of, "I can't think of anything else. Just tell me!"  
  
"The first time I was able to see your heart."  
  
Rika fell silent.  
  
'Why does his words always get me!' Rika thought to herself.  
  
Henry smiled as he mentally laughed at Rika's silence.  
  
"So why did you get me this vest?" asked Henry.  
  
"I felt sorry for you because you sounded really depressed about not finding another one when you were talking about it the other night," replied Rika as she put the bracelet back into the pouch and then put the pouch into her jean pocket.  
  
Henry took in a deep breath, "About that night. It confirmed something to me."  
  
"What did it confirm?" asked Rika.  
  
Henry took in another deep breath to help him sum up all his courage, "It confirmed my true feelings for you. That... I like you more than a friend. And I was wondering if you felt the same. If you do, do you want to give the relationship a chance? If you don't, just pretend I never said anything."  
  
Rika looked at the sunset again. She knew that her dad leaving her when she was young is what's making her afraid from starting a relationship with Henry. 'I shouldn't let things keep me down. Jeri didn't let the death of her mom, and the death of Leomon stop her from having a relationship with Takato,' Rika thought to herself. 'If I do let things keep me down, I can't live life to the fullest. I have to overcome my fear of rejection, and I should do it now with the person I trust and care deeply for.'  
  
Rika slowly puts her right hand over Henry's left hand that was rested in the space between them on the branch, and gently caresses the top of his hand with her thumb. This simple gentle touch sent a chill up Henry's arm. Henry looks over at Rika who was focused on their hands.  
  
Rika slowly looks up away from their hands and directly into Henry's soft gray eyes, and takes in a deep breath, "Let's give it a chance."  
  
Henry's face lightens up with happiness from Rika's response.  
  
"I would kiss you right now, but I'm afraid if I make the move you'll push me off of this branch."  
  
Rika looks down towards the ground. "I would push you, but there's no pee on the ground to brake your fall," Rika sarcastically said with a grin still looking downward.  
  
Henry takes his right hand and puts it underneath Rika's chin, tilts her head up to face him, and draws her lips to his. Rika's heartbeat started to quicken in anticipation as she watched Henry slowly lean in to kiss her. Their lips gently brushed against each other for a brief moment, sending a warm feeling through out their bodies. Their lips now sealed over each other, Rika's right hand slowly travels up Henry's left arm to the back of his neck and pulls Henry in to deepen the kiss as she slightly parts her lips to invite Henry's tongue into her mouth. They both could taste the faint sweet taste of creampuffs that lingered in each other's mouth. They sat up in that tree kissing, both enjoying the feelings they were getting from each other.  
  
"Henry and Rika sitting in a tree..."  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-M-D," Guilmon finished off.  
  
"It's k-i-s-s-i-N-G," corrected Terriermon, who started the silly child rhyme in the first place.  
  
"Shhh, they'll hear us," whispered Jeri as she put the binoculars to her eyes again, "Awww, that's so cute."  
  
"If you like seeing that, why don't you just watch yourself kiss Takato like that in the mirror," said Calumon innocently.  
  
A tint of red appeared on Takato's cheeks from Calumon's comment.  
  
Takato, Jeri, Guilmon, Calumon, and Terriermon where watching Henry and Rika the whole time from behind a bush quite a distance away from where Henry and Rika are.  
  
"I think we should go now before they catch us spying on them," said Takato.  
  
"Takato is right," said Renamon, who as usual, appeared out of nowhere startling Takato, Guilmon, Jeri, Calumon, and Terriermon.  
  
"I'm just making sure that our set up worked," said Jeri, still watching the two up in the tree with her binoculars.  
  
"Did it?" asked Renamon.  
  
"Yes it did," Jeri said happily.  
  
"Then why are you still watching them?" asked Renamon, making a point.  
  
Jeri put down her binoculars, "Sorry."  
  
"Let's go. I'll treat everyone at bakery," said Takato as he gets up.  
  
"Yay, I can finally have some creampuffs! It was torture watching you guys eat creampuffs earlier while Jeri and I waited for you here without having anything to eat," commented Calumon.  
  
Takato, Guilmon, Jeri, Calumon, Terriermon, and Renamon left for Takato's family bakery, giving the new couple some privacy.  
  
With Henry's lower lip between hers, Rika gently sucks on it, and pulls it back a bit before letting go of Henry's lower lip as they slowly part from the kiss. Now apart, Henry licks his lower lip because of all the attention Rika gave it.  
  
"We better go to the playground before Terriermon and Renamon decide to come up here and catch us," said Rika.  
  
Once Henry and Rika were down from the tree, Henry picks up the box of creampuffs that Takato left which was settled next to the trunk of the tree.  
  
"How many are left?" asked Rika.  
  
"Let me check," said Henry as he opens the box, stares inside the box for a while, then all of a sudden laughs with amusement.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Rika.  
  
"I was right. We did finish all the creampuffs," said Henry as he hands the box to Rika.  
  
Rika takes the box from Henry and looks into the box. Instead of seeing some creampuffs she saw some money and a note. "Dear Rika and Henry," Rika started to read the note out loud," You two should go out for dinner and just spend some time with each other. Dinner is on us. Sincerely Takato, Jeri, Terriermon, Renamon, Guilmon, and Calumon."  
  
"This was a set up," said Henry. "Takato hid the money under the paper which the creampuffs where on. When I shook the box earlier, it was the money I heard moving around, and when I handed Takato the box, he turned over the paper to the side the note was written on."  
  
"I can't believe Renamon was part of the set up," said Rika.  
  
"Since dinner is on them, where do you want to eat?" asked Henry.  
  
"Jeri keeps on raving about how great that restaurant Blowfish is. Let's go there," answered Rika.  
  
"You need to make a reservation two weeks in advance to get a table there," said Henry.  
  
"Some people do cancel reservations at the last minute, so there's always a chance that they'll have a table open," said Rika.  
  
"A very slim chance," Henry added.  
  
Rika takes Henry's right hand into her left, "Well, we'll never know until we go there and try."  
  
Henry looks over at Rika and smiles, "You're right."  
  
As the sun slowly dips behind the buildings of Shinjuku city, Henry and Rika, hand in hand, walk away from the tree and began their new relationship.  
  
~*THE END*~  
  
  


**THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIC!!!**  
  
*Promise of the Setting Sun. The rest of the lyrics can be found at animelyrics.com. The lyrics I used is different from the lyrics on that site, because that web site only gives you the verse that was played at the end of the movie, and the lyrics I used was from the dream sequence. I was able to get the lyrics I used from a translated script of the movie from a site that's now down. I copied the lyrics before that site went down. (I should have saved a copy of the whole script)  
  
Last Notes from the Author:  
I hope this chapter makes up for the last chapter. If it didn't, tell me in a review so I know I should work on my endings more. I don't have any plans on writing another fic or a sequel to this story. Once again, I'm sooo sorry it took me a while to complete this fic. This fic was supposed to be completed before this year started. Now I'm sad cause I have to say bye now. I hope you enjoyed this fic, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ciao!  
  
V (Complaints, suggestions, comments, tips, anything, please review and tell me your final thoughts) 


End file.
